The Angel's Tale with the Avengers
by DragonChick65
Summary: Jane Carter was just an average mutant living in New York when she caught the attention of the Avengers. What will she do now and can she hide her double life from them? What will she do when they start to go after the people she loves? Two new characters were added to the Avengers I hope you like it! OCxOc
1. Chapter 1

(Jane's Pov)

I woke up slowly every muscle in my body screaming in pain. Man, I really had to quite my second no-paying job. It caused me pain. While on said "job" I happened to be on a roof of a two story building when I realized that someone was with me and 5 seconds latter I ended up on the very solid ground, but I will not talk about it…yet. Now I had a headache. That much was clear and the loud sounds of New York's city streets were not helping. I stepped over random objects half asleep, in my messy apartment to get to the medicine cabinet. I suddenly tripped face first and gave short gasp ready to hit the tile stair and snap my neck...when the pain didn't come. Now wide awake I realized I was floating just inches above it. "That was close" I thought nervously thankful for my gift. My name is Jane Carter, I am 18, I have no family, and I am one of the 20,000 mutants who live in the world secretly. I telekinetic in the sense that I can move things with my mind and so far counting right now has saved my life over 30 times from my clumsy self. I have one other gift but that's for later as well. I was short and could be pretty if I actually tried, although I really didn't care about my appearance if I didn't have to. I lived my daily life unnoticed and reasonably happy. After picking myself up I moved the shoe accountable for my almost death and got dressed. I grabbed breakfast before running out the door to my job at a small bookstore down a few blocks run by a nice old woman.

No sooner had I stepped on the side walk did I see the monster. It was a giant robot 50 feet tall and it was going on a rampage down the street. Sadly this was not uncommon. Like mutants some people were also gifted, not with super powers but with off the charts . Here was one said person in action and all most people could do was rush inside and wait for a Super Hero to come or the Task Force, a group of police that were trained for this kind of stuff. Many of the citizens in cars were fleeing them and escaping just as the Avengers came out of a helicopter. I just stared as they charged the machine. Suddenly it picked up a school bus that was pinned in between two cars and threw it along with 4 other cars all with people inside at them. It happened too fast. The heroes couldn't do anything. Those people were going to die. Before I knew what I was doing I shouted "NO" with all my might willing something to happen. The world seemed to freeze. Nothing moved and I realized that my arms were raised. Carefully I lowered them only to see then vehicles land gently on the ground. The Avengers, now able to move as well, tackled the robot fighting it. The fight was over in less than a minute with the man behind it all captured. They checked to see if anyone was seriously injured. Luckily no one was. I saw Captain America look around the road probably to find the source of the telekinesis. At that point I had turned around and started to walk to work, somewhat happy that I saved some people's lives. I didn't think of the consequences then but I really should have.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the prequel. If you like it you should follow it or review. PLEASE! The next chapter is going to be much better and longer I promise. So peace out!<strong>

**- DragonChick65**


	2. Chapter 2

(Captain America POV )

After the culprit was handed over to the police, Fury had called an immediate meeting in the Helicarrier about what had happened during the battle. The truth was that we had no idea. One minute every thing was moving then it wasn't, not even us. That was a problem in and of itself. We could have a new enemy and not be able to fight him. Fury didn't seem affected in any way but then again he was like that when the world almost ended. "So none of you saw anything?" he asked looking at everyone in turn. Suddenly Tony burst in the room acting like his cocky self and shouted "I found it!" everyone looked at him as he paused for dramatic effect. Coulson was not in the mood said "Get on with it Stark." Tony faked mock disappointment. "Fine. Your all no fun. I found the person who is responsible. It took maybe five minutes with the new program I created that uses every security feed in the area then picks out odd behavior. Well weird even by New York's standers and identifies the person. I got a hit." "And" Fury prompted. Tony dropped a file on the table as he sat with a loud thud.

"Jane Carter, 18, mutant." "That's not right" Coulson said "Most mutants are in their 30's before they can stop whole streets from moving and what is her ability any way? Time manipulation?" "Shes telekinetic as far as I know and a very powerful one at that. I mean just look at this." he showed us black and white footage of a teenage girl with a look of horror on her face then she yelled something like "No" with her arms outstretched. On the screen beside it, showed everything stop midair. Jane had a look of surprise on her face like she didn't know that would happen and slowly lowered her arms. She stood there watching us for a while then left as if nothing happened. "Pretty damming evidence huh?" Tony asked smugly. Everybody nodded numbly still in a mild state of shock. "So what are we going to do?" It was Bruce ever the scientist trying to look at the problem logically. "We could turn her in to the Task Force." Natasha suggested. "No they have enough to deal with as it is and she didn't to anything wrong exactly." I defended. "Well Captain what do you suppose we do? We can't just let a person with that much power roam the streets unsupervised." in was Fury that time. "Why not let her join?" it was Clint who spoke. Every eye was on him. "How is it such an absurd idea? I mean you let my nephew, Alex join without a second thought last month. What's so different about her?" "For one thing she's unpredictable and we know almost nothing about her, other than that she's a mutant." said Coulson. Tony started to type on the holo-screen arm brace he always had on.

"She graduated high school at St. Lilly's Academy for the Gifted at 14. Has a really high I. Q., and volunteer's for the soup kitchen and animal shelter on the weekends. She works at a book store and pays her rent on time. She also has no criminal record and no family listed anywhere. The only thing suspicious about her would be that she's too good. I don't know about you guys but she seems like a good candidate to me." "See even Tony agrees with me." Clint argued. "Hey!" Tony yelled. "Let's talk to the girl first and go on from there." Fury said with a note of finality in his voice and walked out with Coulson trailing behind, leaving the six of us alone together. "So what do you guys think?" I asked looking at the varying expressions. "I'm all for something interesting to happen." that was Tony's response. Bruce said "It would be a good skill set to have on the team and I would love to study telekinesis." "Of course you would. I'm just glad that with her here, Alex won't be able to just sit around doing nothing but training day and night." Clint commented tiredly, clearly annoyed by his nephew. "Well I personally don't think we need another teenager around." it was Widow who spoke. "She'll be found out sooner or latter and we want her on our side right?, not against us." Thor added. I nodded in agreement. The rumors that Loki was building a team of our enemies and was still in New York spread. He had escaped three months ago and Thor was back to recapture him. Jane could be a powerful weapon if he were to find her. I didn't like that idea. A few hours latter at around 9 Clint, Fury, and Tony along with 50 other employes of S.H.E.I.L.D. Went to recruit Jane. I really wanted nothing to do with it, so I declined when I was offered.

(Iron Man)

After pestering Fury for half an hour he agreed to let me come with him and Clint. Right now we were waiting for conformation that our forces had surrounded the small apartment complex that Jane lived in. "All troops in position and all exits blocked." Fury's radio buzzed. "Let's go" Fury ordered us as we started to walk down the hall and up two flights of stairs. The apartment door didn't have a peep hole so when Fury knocked, Jane had to actually open the door to find out who it was, goodie for us.

(Jane)

I had finally pulled on my favorite baby duck pajama pants and a comfy T-shirt of a skull with a bow. I had just grabbed a bowl of popcorn when there was a knock at the door. It was almost 10:00 so I was already a little suspicious of ho it could be but then again I had taken self defense class and oh yeah I had bad-ass super powers. I opened it up slightly keeping the cross bolt firmly in place. "Hello?" I asked looking to see who knocked and was greeted by the sight of a rather large man in an eye-patch with two equally large men behind him, but I lived in New York for years and few things made me worry. They're faces rang some bells in my mind but it was a long day and I was really tired. "What do you want." I asked bluntly. "Are you Jane Carter?" The front one asked. "Yes what is this concerning?" I was now really on edge. They didn't look like cops. I was beginning to wonder if my second job had followed me home. God I hope not. "Were you the one who used superpowers in the road in front of this building today." I felt a twinge of fear. Crap, my second job reared it's ugly head. Now I was going to have to move. Again!

I didn't let the fear show instead I laughed and said pointing at myself "Me? Trust me if I had superpowers I would be a lot better off and not living in this dump. So to answer your question, no I did not." the man looked at me then scowled and suddenly I recognized him. I silently kicked myself repeatedly for not getting it sooner. Two of the Avengers were standing on my doorstep. "so this isn't you?" he asked holding up a black and white photo of me with my arms held up from earlier today. "No sorry but I was hanging out with a friend all night last night and didn't get home until about 6:00." I knew Marcus, my best friend would cover for me if they checked. "Can we come in?" I glared at them. "No you may not. Your clearly not the police and I don't see any badges." I said trying to pretend I didn't know them. "If that is all then good bye." I slammed the door in his face. Now it was time to get the hell outta here.

(Iron Man)

I laughed loudly and couldn't stop. I think this is the first time that Fury had ever gotten the door banged in his face like that. I really like this kid. About half way through the conversation it was clear she recognized us but was still rude feigning innocence in her pink Pj's. I looked at Fury to see his reaction. He didn't show any sign of being mad, he just knocked on the door again. "What now?" she yelled. Not opening the door. "We need to come in this is urgent news and will use force if necessary." after a few seconds I heard a heavy sigh and a bolt being throw open. "Fine"

(Jane)

I let them in because I knew they would bust down the door and I did not want to pay for it. They all walked in and I got a better look at them. Hawkeye seemed to be aware of every movement in my apartment, Tony Stark had a smug smile on his face and seemed to be trying not to laugh, and finally Nick Fury who was completely unreadable. That bothered me, probably because I can usually read people extremely well. I can tell the difference when they are just mad and mad at me, or when they are sad and pretending to be happy, but few people were unreadable. "What is so urgent that you must disrupt my movie night?" I asked. I didn't like that I had been caught and decided then and there that I was going to be as much of a pain in the ass as possible. "Nice duckies" it was Tony. "Nice ferret" I shot back looking at his goatee and mustache. "So what exactly is the problem." Seeing their unbelieving stairs I knew that my secret was out no use pretending.

"I saved at least 30 people counting the bus of CHILDREN." I said stressing the word. "Is it too much to ask to go back to may normal life?" "I'm afraid it is. You see you've been classified at threat level 5 which means you can either join the Avengers or be imprisoned at a secret government base." the dead seriousness in Fury's voice irked me. I hated the power trippers especially the government's oh so powerful Task Force. Why, I thought, did I have to do that? I was going to find a way out of this and the sooner the better. "OK." I said playing along. "Just let me change out of these cloths." and with that I changed with lightning speed into durable cloths the only exception being the tank top underneath my shirt that exposed my back as well as a few hair pins expertly hidden in the hem of my pants. I would be needing these for latter, I thought, planing ahead. I grabbed the few possessions I owned and shoved them into a small carrying case. I walked out of my room into where my unwelcome guest were and glanced secretly at the large open porch window that was two stories up. "I just need to grab one more thing over there." I slung my bag into my hip and just as I was about to jump out the window, I saw Hawkeye pounce and jab a syringe into my neck. I gasped in surprise and as the world faded into inky blackness I heard Fury say "Looks like you made your choice." then I passed out. My last thoughts were "Well that happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is out! Yay! Thanks for those of you who are reading this. Ch. 3 will be out tomorrow. Review and follow! Peace out. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Jane)

I jolted awake fighting the tiredness and nausea the overcame m and looked around only to realize that I was in a small cylinder see through cell with all the Avengers and Fury looking at me. I took stock of what was in the cell. I was relived to find my bag placed in the middle of it. "So this is my cell?" I asked sarcastically looking at it for any flaws and a way to get out only to find none. "Roomy" I commented "Until you except joining the Avengers, Yes." It was Stark who spoke. "So...where am I?" "You're currently in the Helipad, in a cell specially designed for the super powered." I walked to where I would be facing them. "So we're in the air?" I said knocking on the glass. "Yes and I wouldn't do that if I were you. One crack in the glass and the floor will open up, dropping you to your messy demise." it was Fury this time as calm as ever. "Are we over New York?" I asked trying to put on my best normal teenage girl face.

"Yes why do you ask?" It was the Captain who asked this time. "You know I don't like being forced to do things, particularly by people I once respected." I said rather sadly. I already had an escape plan but I wanted to make my point. "Oh well maybe we'll meet again" I said talking to Fury happily as I pulled my bag that clipped to my belt. Then I pulled off my shirt and stuffed it in the bag securing it. Now I was only wearing my open backed tank-top. "What are you.." Captain America asked questioningly with a faint blush on his face. Pulling out a hair pin I levitated it, so that it was eye-level with the Avengers. "She isn't..." Bruce trailed off in disbelief, thinking I was going to kill myself. Suddenly I let my wings that were encased in my back unfold. I saluted mockingly and flipped the bird at Fury. He looked slightly surprised for once and I shot the pin through the glass so that it stopped half way, right in front of wear Fury's other eye had been. Then fell into the sky thousands of feet above New York hearing the shocked gasps my ex-captors. Hello, my name is Jane Carter and I am just an average New York mutant only...I can fly.

As I flew to a place I knew I would be safe, passed events in my life flashed before my eyes. My dad was a ex marine and my mom was a mutant just like me. She could fly just as I could and one of my first memories of her was her teaching me how to unfurl my snowy white wings then placing them back in the small hidden compartments in my back. Strange, yes but the wings didn't hurt and when they were hidden the only signs they existed what the to silver lines that looked like scares on the center of my back. My dad excepted both of us when many would run away in fear, and when I wasn't flying with her, I was learning how to defend myself with him. Some of you are probably wondering what type of father would teach their 5 year old hand to hand combat? A really awesome one and today I'm thankful. When I was 10 my second powers developed, my telepathy. Most mutants didn't have more than one ability and it was very rare. I learned from my parents how to control it and although I'm not perfect with large things, I wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally and I'm getting better every day. Only a year later did they both die in an apartment fire caused by a little mutant girl with the ability to control fire. I was one of the few to help hide her from the Task Force, who for all the necessary thing they did to protect the city don't know the difference between a citizen needing help and a terrorist hellbent of destroying the city. The girl is now living a peaceful life with her parents outside the country. That was when I moved to New York with a cousin who was only a little older than I am now. The second I was old enough to live by myself, he kicked me out without even a goodbye. I was doing pretty well until yesterday.

Stupid Superheros. Flying was one of the only ways I could escape the harshness of life and as I looked at the glowing lights of the city it made me even more exhilarated. As the buildings got shorter and the streets filthier, as I headed downtown, I was somehow at peace. Finally I landed in an empty lot and walked into the abandoned warehouse. It was a safe haven that few actually knew about. It was for people like me, mutants running from the T.F after unintentionally breaking the law or getting discovered. For the less strong powered they were let go after their names were entered into the data base because of the pro-mutant laws that Charles Xavier helped pass, but the ones that could be a serious risk to humanity? Well we were either caught and relocated to Haven, a country in England that only contained other mutants, or drained of their powers and locked up for life. Both situations were sad and usually against their will. People like myself helped set up shelters like this where you could get a fake passport, a disguise, or a whole new identity, to hide in New York.

I walked into the warehouse guessing at who I would meet. I came face to face with Jack. Jack is the only volunteer who lives in the warehouse. He dislikes the outside world because of his appearance that would most easily be compared to that of a demon and I'm not trying to be mean, he had red skin, and small horns that gutted out of his forehead, and a tail could be seen slightly behind him. Although he didn't let it slow him down, he even took to being call Hell boy after the comic book character. "Hey Jane, I didn't know you were volunteering today." he greeted surprised. "Actually I'm on the other side of the program." I sighed and explained everything. "Ooh, that's bad, Shield is one hard-ass force to outrun. Good luck getting out of the city." "Like I would leave my home! No I'm staying. Besides there's no way that I can get out of here without being caught. I'll just be needing a new change of cloths and a new alias. Marcy Donovan is to flashy." I said trading in the I.D of a perky blond in pink that I had used just in case. He rooted around a large box labeled 'girl' and pulled out a new one. "How about Astride Embers?" he handed me a picture of a goth chick with a lip ring who looked like she wanted to tare your head off. "Perfect." I murmured memorizing my new back-story as I walked into the large changing rooms. It took me less than five minutes to disguise myself to where they could be looking directly at me and I would go unnoticed.

Words from my dad flashed back to me. "When your being tracked it's best to hide, blend into your surroundings, and gain the advantage of surprise." Well, I thought looking at myself. Blending into downtown New York at 11:00 pm wouldn't be that hard. I was wearing black low ridding skinny jeans dotted with large holes and with a chain that was clipped to it. The chain could be used as a weapon if needed. I also wore a black crop-top V-neck that exposed some of my stomach and had enough wrist bands to give one to every New Yorker in the city. On my throat was a thin choker and it complemented my straight black wig that I hurriedly cut so that it hung above my shoulders. I looked like a raccoon with all my eye liner and eye shadow. The fake lip rings, nose ring, and earrings were annoying but with those I looked complete. I walked out of the dressing room and heard Jack give a yelp in surprise. "See ya." was all I said adopting a monotone voice as I walked into the street knowing that I needed to be in a crowd of people my own age. Any adults like for example, an Avenger, would stick out and give me plenty of time to run. I had also changed my suit case for a large leather hand bag and stocked up on a few more Identities. There were packed clubs all along the street because it was a Friday night. I walked into one called Battle Field that was blaring metal music and sat in the corner resting easy until I could figure how to change my situation to my advantage.

(Alex, Hawkeye's nephew)

"I want her found and captured!" it was Furry and he was mad. I hadn't seen him this angry since I set fire to the storage unit a week ago. I kinda wished I met the girl who could set the whole helicarrier on edge, with agents flying around wildly. I practically peed myself from laughter when I saw the girl shoot him the bird. I could tell that she was pretty even in pajamas, and she could fly. That instantly got her awesome points on the bad ass scale. "Alex. What are you doing here?" it was my uncle looking annoyed. "I was training when I heard all the noise." He just nodded his face never showing much emotion. "So what are you going to do?" I asked curious. "Well I was just going to get you. Fury wants us in the meeting room with new information on Jane." Oh, so that was her name. I liked it. "OK" I said not used to be invited to many meetings. Tony was the last to arrive like always. He had a huge file like last time.

"So when I looked at her file more closely I realized that it was faked. She some how hacked into the government database and changed a few things. Apparently her dad was a general in the Marines and her mother was classified as a low level threat in the X-files, she had wings too, by the way. So we can assume that Jane might have been trained by her dad. Her I.Q is also higher that what was originally thought, like same as mine people. She graduated high school at 14 and got her degree at 16. When I looked at her file, in the university she went to she was learning engineering, computer skills as well as trying to get her doctorate in genetics. Awesome right?" everyone including me just stared at him incredulously. "She could be considered as dangerous as you guys now. If I do say so myself." something started to beep loudly on his watch. "She was seen flying over the downtown area half an hour ago by my satellites, but none of the 40 million cameras running at the time can find her anywhere." "She's hiding." it was my uncle this time. "She doesn't want to be found which means well have to think like her to capture her. That fact that she went down town on a Friday night probably means that shes blending in with a crowd of people her own age. Which is pretty brilliant on her part. Any adults would stick out." "So all we need to do in get someone her own age?" I guested. Everyone looked at me, a plan forming in their eyes. All too soon I was suited up, dressed like a civilian, and sent down to the last place that Jane was seen.

(Jane)

I was minding my own business when yet another guy asked me if I was alone tonight. I was about to respond with bite me, when I realized who was talking. It was Marcus my best friend his almond skin gleaming in the dim lights. He'd been my friend for 5 years now and saying we were close was an understatement. He was also a mutant with something like a sixth sense. He could track anyone with just their name and face no matter were they were or what they disguised as. Which explained why he was here. He also had psychokinesis, the ability to start fires and walked the fine line between good and bad more often than not. Not that he ever hurt me and was usually fair tempered. "I thought you were visiting your parents in Egypt?!" I shouted hugging him and patting the seat beside me. "Yeah." he spoke "I got back yesterday and just recovered from extreme jet lag, but enough about me. Why do you look like a slutty vampire?" he joked pointing at my outfit which was different from my normal plain faded jeans and ironic T-shirt. I explained everything to him feeling myself relax now that I knew he would have my back. "So they really tried to do that?" He yelled outraged. I hadn't seen him mad like this in a long time and a entire empty building burned.

"It's OK Marcus. This is not the first time I've done this" I said grasping his hand. "Besides there are few things I can't escape or outrun." I joked. After looking into his worried gaze for a few seconds I saw a hit of some other emotion there but I for the life of me couldn't tell what it was. "Hey, would you like something to drink apparently Astride is 22." I said knowing that even if he was only 19 Marcus would never turn down free drinks. "Sure." he said managing his brilliant smile. I turned to get the drinks and I wasn't 10 feet away when I felt an odd presence. I looked around and saw a handsome teenager with short brown blond hair and gray blue eyes. He was tall and very well muscled. I instantly knew why he stood out. He had a very stiff posture and was searching intensely for someone, and his outfit stood out because it wasn't black or leather like everyone else's was. I also noticed a minuscule ear piece, that if I was not looking for it, would have stayed a secret. 'I have to be sure.' I thought as I walked up to him confident of my disguise.

"Hey cutie" I called looking it him swaying my hips. "Waiting for a date?" he looked at me bewildered giving me a once over. "Uh.. no I'm actually looking for this girl." he said holding my picture out to me. This was too easy. "Oh yeah she ordered a few drinks from me earlier while I was on my shift. Looked real scared, but left not 5 minutes ago in a hurry. Whispering something about plane tickets. If you find her tell her she owes me 10 dollars for the roman coke and also give her my number. She was a cutie too." I said winking at him and slipping him a folded napkin with a number to a Party-Clown-for-hire, as well as the words "Nice try Avengers better luck next time. Also don't send a boy to do a hero's job" on it. He just nodded distracted not even glancing at it as he put it into his pocket before rushing out the door yelling into his watch. I laughed out loud then grabbed a beer quickly for Marcus before walking back to him. "We have to go now. It seems that the Avengers are searching for me. Can I stay at your place tonight?" he nodded as he chugged his beer and turned to go out the back exit. I followed quickly behind still laughing. This was turning into a game and with new players it was going to be fun.

(Alex)

In front of a few abandon warehouses were clubs full of people. I choose the one closest and decided that it was going to be a long night. The club was called Battle Field and was full for goth teenagers with piercings. I knew I stuck out but there wasn't much I could do. Not five minutes in and I kept being approached by girls and some guys dressed scantily in leather. Everyone I asked about Jane just shook their heads until I ran into a girl who looked a little older than I was although it was hard to tell with all her makeup. Still my heart beat a little faster, not that I let that show. She was pretty in a dangerous way and her revealing outfit didn't help me focus. When I finally pulled my mind out of the gutter, I showed her the picture. I was a little surprised at her response but information was information.

I slipped the napkin in my pocket before running out of the club telling the agents on the ground that she had to be around here somewhere. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head and it wasn't until two hours of searching and turning up nada that I realized I still had the napkin. Pulling it out from my pocket about to throw it away I noticed the word Avenger. Quickly reading it I rushed to the others. I can't believe I missed her! I scolded myself. The others just grimaced slightly all telling me it wasn't my fault. Tony just laughed loudly at the note and the fake number, then went to work on tracking her down again. I couldn't compare the image of the dangerous dark haired woman with the picture of a pretty, ordinary girl with a shy smile on her lips. It hurt my brain and my stomped-on pride. Was this a fake version of her too? My uncle seemed impressed even if he never said anything. He was training me in the art of fighting, and espionage. I had gotten good at reading him over the past few months. After all he was all the family I had left. I could also tell that he was preparing to go into assassin mode. It seemed everybody was getting ready, waiting for something to happen. It was clear we had lost the upper hand. We made our move and lost. Now it was her turn to fight, but what if she didn't, what then?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is out. I've already written at least two more chapters for the story. Thank for reading and tell me what I should do next in the reviews! Also I'm sorry for any bad grammar or long paragraphs. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

(Jane)

I was in the Light's underground base with the other "50" that included Marcus. The base was an old power warehouse station that was connected to miles of forgotten underground tunnels. It had improvised chairs and the lighting was spotty at the best of times but it was secure and easy to defend. I was currently standing on a wooden box discussing what I knew and what Shield had on the Light. "I'm going to join the Avengers. Before you protest I think it is for the best and I can keep them off our trail. Shield knows about us and is already planing to take us down. They think we are a threat and we are, but not to them. If Shield starts this attack none of us are going to be spared and I'm sure they are going to win with the resources they have. They will try to take each and every one of us down because we are all the leaders. The best way to kill a snake if to cut off the head right? My plan is simple and will only change how Shield views us. If they only had one ultimate Leader to eliminate then they will leave you guys and the Light alone. If worse comes to worse and there is no way to escape then this "Boss" would die and to the outside world it would seem that the Light is no more, when all we really have to do is go even more under raps and will still be able to fight crime. I think I would be the best person to do this since I can manipulate Shield easily once I'm in. To accomplish this operation all we have to do is spread rumors through the network that the Light has a new leader called Ghost. I'll try to reason with them from both sides to leave us alone but we do have back up plans in place in case this doesn't work out. We've dealt with crisis before and this is no different. I only ask you to remember this if nothing else, Shield is not our enemy and neither is the Task Force. We all have heard the stories of what hell it was without them around. I just hope that we can agree on this course of action for the sake of the Light. Thanks." I stepped of and as a group we talked about what the future will hold. It was decided that I would be Ghost and that we would lay low until Shield backed of. We all were leaving through the many tunnels when it hit me about how much we had grown. Not long ago we were a group of wild teenagers with authority issues, somewhere along the way we turned into a super powered family who trusted each other completely. I was smiling when Marcus ran up to me and started yelling at me worried an angry. "What are you thinking!?, I mean I know you are insane but I didn't think you were suicidal!" "I'll be fine Marcus, they're the good guys remember, and if shit hits the fan I always wanted to visit France this time of year anyway." He groaned giving up on trying to reason with me. "Just be safe OK? I wouldn't know what I would do without you." He said deadly serious. I laughed trying to diffuse the situation. "You would probably die from either starvation or a Pop-tart overdose. I swear you eat way to many of those. You have one in your pocket right now don't you?!" "So what if I do, they're delicious." he defended with a light blush covering his tanned cheeks. I laughed once again but in my mind I was freaking out about tomorrow. I grabbed my phone once outside and looked at their mainframe right when the clock struck midnight. There amongst the code was the words "Fine, Shield will be expecting you." "I better go prepare", I murmured smirking slightly. The next day came to quickly. I woke up once again on Marcus's couch. I went to make breakfast and was presently surprised to see that the fridge was stocked. I got dressed like I usually did in a plain blue open backed shirt and jeans I also threw on my open backed leather jacket. Then I made pancakes for him and also left a note telling him where I was going on the counter because he was still sleeping like the dead. I then flew out the window flying toward the helicarrier. Once I was high enough not to be seen from the ground I pulled out my miniature laptop I fondly called Steve and set to work programing a little hello present for Shield and Tony, after all I had about two hours of flying to do. I put in my headphones and started listening to my "Angry sound track" which involved a lot of metal music. This is going to be so much fun.

(Tony)

It was 15 minutes until Jane was supposed to arrived and it was all everyone-to-battle-stations time . I was wearing my suit and when I looked around the others were decked out in their outfits too, waiting just outside the entrance. Fury set the elevation to where the air pressure didn't kill us. It was very nice of him. I had spent most of last night trying to secure Shield's systems and I'm very proud to say that it is hacker proof. So Ha! That that you feathered brat! All of a sudden we saw a winged figure heading towards us on the horizon. "Jarvis scan incoming object." "I'm sorry sir, but the system is being over rode by a virus called "Fear Steve" suddenly there was static and when Jarvis came on he sounded sluggish. "I..i...Hello good chap I seem to be a bit drunk at the moment and do you know what it's awesome!" He than fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh shit." I cursed as my only form of defense went off the deep end.

(Jane)

I launched the programs. Take that Fury. I though smugly as I flew closer to the huge sky base.

(Agent Hill)

I was in the main room with Fury watching the screen as Jane approached. All weapons were trained on her when suddenly... "Program suck-it" is online", came on over the speakers and suddenly all the screens went dark and the tech crew lost all control over the helicarrier. The equipment went back online a second latter with a chibi angel dancing on the screens with flashing colors to loud Japanese dance music that filed the entire ship. Having learned Japanese I was able to understand the lyrics. It was "I'm a crazy angel dancing through the stars. Crazy angel, dance dance dance threw the sky." I tried not to laugh but when I looked at Fury I instantly sobered. He was mad. It took a lot to make him mad and this would do it. Poor kid, I thought while issuing orders to the ship trying to get everything back under control even when the ship looked like a dance club.

(Tony)

She hacked Jarvis! My unhackable program! He was currently telling me what an ass I was while making me do the macarena. Oh great he was now singing 'I'm a little tea pot' at full volume. Though my mutinous armor I could see that the helicarrier was no longer in Shields control and that Jane was about to land. The others stood in shock for a few minutes then prepared to fight.

(Jane)

Action time. I landed and tucked in my wings looking at the Avengers who were ready to battle, all except Tony who was now doing the hokey-pokey. I held up my hands in surrender and said "I'm not here to fight. Here." I lifted up Steve and shut down my viruses. Everything went back to normal including Tony who was previously on the ground doing the worm. He stood up and walked over to the others who were standing in front of me. "I come in peace." They just looked at me with varying levels of pissed-offness. Tony was the first one to talk. "How did you bug Jarvis!?" "Oh that was easy. I just used one of your viruses that were on Shield's database and modified it. Also you should know that no matter how much security you place, it is really easy for someone to enter through an external device that is hooked up to your server. I piggy backed on Agent Blake that was on a...let's just say a very questionable website involving scantily clad women. You need better agents. So I do get a tour of the place and a room stay in right?" They weren't happy if their stony faced expressions were anything to go by. I looked behind them and saw that Fury was coming our way so I said. "I can sense great anger among you, but someone murderous is going to be here in 3...2...1." Fury stopped behind us. I jumped behind Steve and used him as a barrier. "See what did I write? Most people want to kill be in the first five minutes of knowing me and this proves it." I sighed in faked exasperation and rolled my eyes. "Meeting room now!" he boomed in his anger. Nobody argued just walked in without saying a word. Even I knew that speaking now would probably be bad. Once we were seated he said in a calmer tone but still clearly mad "Explain to me what the hell you were thinking." I straitened in my seat and spoke boldly. "I just didn't want Shield to shoot me out of the sky and I had to get back at Tony for leading you guys to me and finding me in the first place. I also wanted you to be aware that I'm not just some kid but a genius who could hack all of Shield in an hour. Imagine what I could do to the Pentagon." I said with a grin, thinking about emailing everyone there that it was casual Friday. I should do that later. Fury was not amused. "Hey no one got hurt right? It was meant to be harmless. It didn't even damage your systems. Are you just mad because I was able to beat Shield? If that's the case I'm on your side so there's not much to worry about." I defended. They were just starring at me again. Well this was boring. I discreetly turned on my music, since I still had my headphones in. It was not dance music like most of what I listened to. It was rock and the good stuff not the emotional crap. (**A.N. Most of the stuff I listen to can be categorized as emotional crap. So don't kill me I mean no offense.)** After 2 minutes of them just starring at me waiting for me to talk I just turned up the volume so that they could hear it. The boy from before recognized the band and said it aloud. He instantly got 10 points on his coolness chart. "Cookie for you." I said happily. "Hey did you see them play in central park?" he asked oblivious of the adults surrounding us. "Are you kidding? Do you remember the random group of people that crowd-surfed with the lead singer?" he nodded enthusiastically. "I was one of them." "NO way." "Yeah and after that I made out with the band's drummer until his girlfriend caught us." I boasted. "Ahem." Steve coughed trying to get our attention back on track. "You should get that cough looked at." I told him slyly then looked at Fury. "So to get back on topic. I bet you have some questions for me?" "Yes first of all we need to know the extent of your powers." "OK. I'm telepathic, I can fly, I have an I'Q of around 180. I'm a hacker and a master of disguise. I also can fight pretty well. Anything else?" "Where did you get those identities?" "I made some of them in case of emergencies and stole a few during the years." I lied smoothly keeping the warehouse a secret. "Why, were you running from something?" "No I'm a mutant. Some folks don't take kindly to us and I also had a tough life growing up. If it got really bad I could have run away." I said and it wasn't a complete lie. "Do you know other mutants?" "Of course I do. Lots of them but it will be a ice cold day in hell before I rat any of them out." I responded serious for the first time. They could see it in my eyes how certain I was of that fact. "We weren't asking you to." Was the Captain's defense. "Good, any more questions?" "Any other more serious crimes that we need to know about?" "Nada, I tried to keep a low profile so I wouldn't have to see your beautiful faces or be deported to Haven and away from my home." "Are you in a relationship?" "Aw Fury are you interested? I usually don't date older men but..." I let the sentence trail off. Fury scowled and Tony fell on the floor laughing. "Answer this seriously Miss Carter." said Coulson annoyed. "No I do not but I do have some angry ex's and one night stands." I said with a shutter remembering the last. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it. The caller was Jenny. Oh shit the girls. I stood up quickly. "Sorry I have to go. Lets arrange this chat for latter. I'm assuming that I get a room here so I'll be back in a few hours and before you say anything it's a Sunday, my day off, and I don't see any danger around..so bye!" With that I rushed out of the meeting room and took the correct hallways to get me out of the helicarrier. I was really late. I jumped off the side and flew at my top speed. Man, Jenny is so going to kill me.

(Alex)

"Did you plant the bug?" Fury asked Natasha. "The moment she sat down." Was her cool reply. "Hey guys didn't she say no surveillance." I asked trying to protect her basic rights. I was completely ignored. "Oh smart, what kind of bug?" Asked Tony already on his wrist device. "Audio and Visual." answered my uncle. "Sweet. Okay here we go." Up on the screen images of the city flashed by as she flew. "How fast is she flying?" asked the Captain in wonder. "At least 200mph." Tony responded starring at the monitor. "Now for audio." he pressed a button and we were greeted by loud dub-step music and wind. Suddenly a phone rung. "Shit." she cursed. "Steve answer." There were then a few clicks and a woman's voice could be heard. "Where are you? Is that wind? Are you flying?! It's day out if you haven't noticed!" "Hey calm down Jenny, I'm to high up to be seen. I'll be there in a few. Sorry I'm late." "You better be. Me and Maxine have been planing this date for months!" "I know... So how are my little nieces?" "Waiting impatiently for their very forgetful aunt." "Hey I can see the park now give me two minutes." It showed the park getting closer and closer until she finally landed with a small thud. Soon a heavily tattooed woman and two young little girls could be seen playing. Jane jogged up to them. "Hey Jenny." They hugged and then Jenny said. "You. Kids. Watch. I have to go. I can't believe you forgot my anniversary! You were the best maid after all. No flying with them." With that she ran though the gate and into a cab, leaving Jane with the girls. "Hey princesses." she called cheerfully. The little girls, one around 6 and the other 3, eyes lit up and they charged at her. She hugged them and asked "How are my babies doing?" "Great auntie Jane." squealed the older one. "And how are your mommies doing?" "They're good." "Are you guys ready to have fun with your favorite aunt." "Yes and look what I can do!" The oldest girl squeezed her face up in concentration and all of a sudden her hair changed from blond to bright pink then back again in a few seconds. "Wow aren't you the little chameleon, just like your mommy!" Jane praised proudly. We just sat there in shock looking at the screen. "OK what did your mommy pack for us to play with?" Jane asked playfully as she opened a huge tote bag. "Lot's." was the 6 year-old's simple response. "Cool, Ana please bring Lee over here we don't want her to wonder away." "OK!" she chirped. Jane laid out a quilt and sat on it. Ana carried Lee back over and they too were seated. "Hey Ana how's Lee doing." Jane asked putting Lee in her lap. "She's really smart." "Oh?" asked Jane and I heard the question in her voice. "She's doing mulimucation or something like that already, but I don't understand it." Was Ana's response and it was clear that she was trying to say multiplication. Once again everyone was stumped. "Well that's okay everybody learns at a different pace." Jane said sympathetically as she rummaged through the bag. Jane placed flash cards and numbered tiles in front of Lee and pulled out some dolls and toys for Ana. "Can you make them dance like last time?" asked Ana excitedly. "Sure but we'll need some music." Jane commented and pulled out her laptop and put on piano music. "Can you sing to?" "If I have to sing than you have to dance, how about that?" Ana nodded then stood taking an armful of stuffed animals with her to stand a few feet away in the grass. The music was turned up and Jane started moving her fingers to the tempo like a conductor. The toys stood up and started to move with Jane's hands. Then she started to sing. It was wasn't the best by far but the girls didn't seem to mind and neither did Jane. Ana was clearly happy and danced long after Jane stopped singing. About an hour latter Ana fell asleep with Lee and Jane had pulled out a sketch pad and started to draw them in great detail. It was very well done. "Well that's surprising who knew that the kid was an artist." Was Tony's comment as we slowly watched the comic come to life. The kids woke up just as Jane had put on the finishing touches and snacks were eaten. It turns out that Jane is freakishly good with children. An hour had passed and not much was happening so Fury put me, Tony, and Bruce on monitoring duty. Jenny came back an hour later smiling with her arm rapped around another woman with a bunch of piercings and bright pink hair a lot like how Ana did her's earlier. "Mommies!" Ana screamed and ran to them efficiently waking up Lee who just wiggled around happily. "Did you guys have fun with Jane?" "So much. She made Mr. Sleepy dance." Ana chattered obviously talking about a stuffed animal of hers. "Thank you again Jane for watching them, I know they can be a handful at times." said the pink haired woman, who I supposed was Maxine. "Not at all, and again I'm so sorry for being late, some important stuff came up." "Hey I understand 'stuff '" she said with a wink. "It is so not like that!" Jane defended loudly packing up. "Let me meet him sometime, I want to give him 'The Talk'." "No way, the last time you did that my date was too scared to even hold my hand." Jane all but yelled. "Well see ya latter." Max said and walked back to her family that was waiting with a cab. "Good luck." Jane said as she too hailed for a cab.

(Jane)

I was on my way to Marcus's when Steve beeped three times. That was his way for silently telling me I was bugged. I felt white hot rage flow through me. They had seen my family. That pissed me off especially when I told them specifically no surveillance. Oh well time for revenge. I hit the space bar on Steve and heard two beeps which meant that the device was at my shoulder. Very gently I removed my jacket and discretely looked for a bug. There it was right on the collar. It was so small I wouldn't have noticed it if Steve hadn't told me. By the model I could tell that it was a listening and audio bug. Making sure that the camera was covered I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Marcus a note "I'm bugged by Shield. I want to fuck with them. Play along and watch what you say. The bug is in my jacket collar. Tell as many ridiculous stories as you can. Tonight we are reminiscing." once I stopped at Marcus's flat I payed the cabby and knocked on his door the whole time making sure the camera was blocked. He opened it at the first knock before he could say anything I covered his mouth with my hand the universal sigh to shut up. I then handed him the note. He read it and grinned mischievously. "Just set your coat over there." he pointed to the center of the coffee table. "Cool. So how are you doing?" "Great, but I'm more worried about you? How did the meeting go?" "They are all so grumpy. They couldn't even take a little joke although I'm proud to say that I made Iron man do the worm." "You can't be serious." "Oh yeah it was hilarious. He looked like such an idiot. I was dieing on the inside from not laughing. Then they asked questions. It was pretty boring. I had to leave before I got to see the lab. Imagine all the things I can make blow up in there. It will be like high school all over again." "Wait wasn't that the time when the chemistry teacher wouldn't give you the time of day because you were a senior and only 14, so you interrupted the class and taught a lesson on how to make common class room materials into C4." "I never got in trouble because the teacher had permanent amnesia and the students either respected me or feared me to much to talk." "You have a serious problem with explosives." he said exasperated. "Hey explosives and me are tight. I use them in moderation and it will never hurt me." "Keep telling yourself that. Oh I have some news that you will love." He said with a smug look on his face. "Yes?" I questioned curious. "The newest manga of Black Butler just came out." I froze, becoming an absolute fangirl. He held it up. I saw stars and I glomped him then snatched the manga from his hands. "EEP!" I said hugging it to me. "Will you stop Fangirling over it." He said looking mildly weird-ed out. "Never! I get at least an hour of ogling over Sebastian a day and nothing will get in the way of that ever. If you value your life you will never dis this work of true beauty or I will..." I paused for breath. "You will tear me limb from limb and call upon the forces of Kuroshitsuji Fangirldom to feed me to Pluto am I right?" "Yes, good boy" I said as it talking to a dog. (**A.N Sorry I had to enter a few Black Butler references because I love the anime and manga as much as I love the Avengers. Look it up.) **

(Alex) "What's Black Butler?" Tony then looked it up. "It is apparently a manga for teenage girls about a kid and his demon. Here are the main characters." A bunch of anime characters poped up. "Why?" I face palmed. Jane was really very weird.

(Back to Jane) "So tell me all about the Avengers, like what are they like." "Not as good or terrible as the media makes them out to be. Black-widow doesn't like me. Her emotions were easy to read like all theirs. She doesn't trust me and would rather kill me than have the Avengers threatened. Hawkeye is passive about me but he too is willing to kill me if the order is put out. I can also tell that he and Widow are hooking up, but that's not important. The Captain is a goody two shoes. He wants to do right by everyone. It is going to get old very fast. Iron-man or as I like to call him ferret face has an ego larger that his franchise and is as much of an ass as I am so we'll fight a lot. For someone so smart he is really stupid most of the time. The Hulk want's to study me. It was written all over his face. He also will avoid conflict by any means which will make him easy to twist around my finger. The new guy, is just a kid. If you put him in the field alone he's gonna die and everyone knows it. He seems like a lost puppy to me swimming with the sharks, but hey who am I to judge? I will say this. He has earned some credit with me for having some taste in music." I spoke knowing that they were listening to me. "And Fury?" "Don't get me started. He has a pole shoved so far up his ass that he's choking on it! I swear he wanted to kill me more than once and it took all my control not to slap him and call him stupid. He thinks he's so tough when in reality he could be taken down in half an hour with a smart phone. Coulson is no better but he is a strategist. I could see it in his eyes. He is constantly planing something. All in all not the worst group but they underestimate me. I'm also curious to see if they will keep to the terms of our agreement. If I find out they lied to me I'll tell the Avengers what I found out about Fury's personal plans. How he devised ways to kill or threaten each one of them if they step out of line. He has trust issues, but why rock the boat if I don't have to. I also think that the main reason Fury let Alex join was so that he could manipulate Hawkeye's only remaining family any time he wants." That should do it. I though proudly. "Let's get off all this serious stuff and move on." Marcus looked at me in shock and I gave him a thumbs up. "Do you remember that time that we got locked in that party store for a weak and had to live off cup cakes and booze. That was the best birth-week ever! I became addicted to sugar that day." I smiled happily. "I've told you before that you can't become a sugar addict." "Yes you can, you just didn't because all you eat is Pop-tarts." "Will you drop it already. I went shopping if you remember." He said in his defense. "So what did you eat for lunch huh?" "Well..." He said looking bashful. Which was funny because he was built like a giant. "It was a pack of Pop tarts right?" "Okay maybe I do have a problem but it is a lot smaller that your manga addiction." "Don't you diss my love or I will ban you from eating anything with sugar in it again. Including your beloved Pop-tarts " "You can't, you have a job. So ha!" "I bet Lisa will be more than happy to help." I said imagining one of my good friends. She had a small obsession on Marcus and would do anything for me if it involved helping him. "Jane don't even think about it. That girl is 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag." He said with a look of fear in his eyes. This was the guy who could hurl fireballs, but when it came to a 95 pound girl he was suddenly a big baby. I fell on the floor laughing. He just huffed childishly.

(Alex)

They continued to talk but we zoned out after what Jane said about Fury. "Do you think that she's telling the truth?" I asked suspiciously. "Why would she lie, she doesn't know we're listening." Was Bruce's reasoning. "I knew it!" Tony shouted angrily. He pulled up Shield's data base and started hacking it. After a few minutes multiple files popped up. They were all about us. Hidden surveillance videos, all of our strengths and weaknesses, back-round checks on the people we talked to. They had two years of this stuff, and hidden cameras in the once Stark Towards, turned home. It was creepy and a serious breech of trust. "Maybe you should leave." it was Tony speaking to Bruce. The last time he hulked out was last week and he destroyed the east side of the Avengers Tower. Which was still being repaired for the next week. That was why we were staying here on the helicarrier. "I'm actually not as mad as you are because Shield has always had me on surveillance ever since the other guy came out the first time. It's nothing new. Although I had kind of curious to see how they would kill me.." he trailed off deep in thought. "You can't be serious?" I asked him incredulously, shocked at how he didn't seem bothered at all that we had no privacy and that the people we worked for were thinking about killing us. "Well I'm not standing for it!" Tony shouted and after furiously typing for a few minutes he triumphantly turned around. "All the data on us has been destroyed from all Shield servers. That includes you to big guy." he said looking at Bruce. "I also self-destructed any of their bugs from our tower. Now it is time to confront Fury." With that he pressed another button and the alarms went off. "Code 234 Zombie outbreak. I repeat Zombie outbreak..." It continued and I couldn't stop laughing. It amused me to see that Fury had prepared for the zombie apocalypse. Five minutes latter and the alarm was shut off. Fury and Coulson stormed in seconds latter looking annoyed. "Will you tell me why my whole ship was arming to take down zombies at 6:00 pm?" "Sure if you'll tell us why you were plotting to kill us." Tony shouted angrily. Fury's face darkened and turned stony so that his face was even more unreadable. "Did you really expect me not to have a back-up plan? You all are for the lack of a better word unstable. That word and the damage you could cause don't mix. Say one of you turned, what then? We have to be prepared to end you or control you if needed for the sake of humanity. If one of the hero's goes dark what message do you think it would send to all the other mutants that don't fit into society. It would cause chaos. It's my job to be prepared and look out for the signs. I'm not sorry for that." The whole room was tense and the air was thick with distrust. I realized that Hawkeye, Black-widow, and the Captain had walked in and had heard it all. Just when I thought someone was going to murder Fury, Jane walked calmly in. All eyes were on her as she slowly set down the bug on the center of the table. Her face was that of pure anger and her eyes flashed white with controlled power. She turned to Fury and in a flash she had held him by his throat to the wall. Milo-seconds later everyone had their weapons out and aimed at her. Fury gripped her arm. "You broke our agreement and I couldn't care less, but if you EVER put those baby girls in danger or hurt them in anyway I will kill you and anyone even slightly affiliated with Shield. Don't think I won't because you know the look in my eyes tells you differently." She let him go and he fell to the floor. "In the book 'The Mentality of a Hero and How best to Manipulate One' on page 45 it said that the best way to destroy a hero's organization was to destroy the trust among them. It almost worked to. You all keep forgetting that I'm as smart as him." I said pointing at Tony. "Break the my terms again and worse things will happen." She smiled then and it looked like she was never mad. It was creepy. "I think I should be leaving now. See you tomorrow" and with that she was out of the room. "Who have we really hired onto our team?" asked the Captain in a hushed tone.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 5. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. That's why I made this chapter so long. I don't know when I'll update again but I'm sure it will be something in the next few weeks. Sorry I have to work on getting my grades up and on my other fanfiction. Follow and review if ya like this. Also tell me what you don't like and I might change it or something. Peace out!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Jane)

I was in the Light's underground base with the other "50" that included Marcus. The base was an old power warehouse station that was connected to miles of forgotten underground tunnels. It had improvised chairs and the lighting was spotty at the best of times but it was secure and easy to defend. I was currently standing on a wooden box discussing what I knew and what Shield had on the Light. "I'm going to join the Avengers. Before you protest I think it is for the best and I can keep them off our trail. Shield knows about us and is already planing to take us down. They think we are a threat and we are, but not to them. If Shield starts this attack none of us are going to be spared and I'm sure they are going to win with the resources they have. They will try to take each and every one of us down because we are all the leaders. The best way to kill a snake if to cut off the head right? My plan is simple and will only change how Shield views us. If they only had one ultimate Leader to eliminate then they will leave you guys and the Light alone. If worse comes to worse and there is no way to escape then this "Boss" would die and to the outside world it would seem that the Light is no more, when all we really have to do is go even more under raps and will still be able to fight crime. I think I would be the best person to do this since I can manipulate Shield easily once I'm in. To accomplish this operation all we have to do is spread rumors through the network that the Light has a new leader called Ghost. I'll try to reason with them from both sides to leave us alone but we do have back up plans in place in case this doesn't work out. We've dealt with crisis before and this is no different. I only ask you to remember this if nothing else, Shield is not our enemy and neither is the Task Force. We all have heard the stories of what hell it was without them around. I just hope that we can agree on this course of action for the sake of the Light. Thanks." I stepped of and as a group we talked about what the future will hold. It was decided that I would be Ghost and that we would lay low until Shield backed of. We all were leaving through the many tunnels when it hit me about how much we had grown. Not long ago we were a group of wild teenagers with authority issues, somewhere along the way we turned into a super powered family who trusted each other completely. I was smiling when Marcus ran up to me and started yelling at me worried an angry. "What are you thinking!?, I mean I know you are insane but I didn't think you were suicidal!" "I'll be fine Marcus, they're the good guys remember, and if shit hits the fan I always wanted to visit France this time of year anyway." He groaned giving up on trying to reason with me. "Just be safe OK? I wouldn't know what I would do without you." He said deadly serious. I laughed trying to diffuse the situation. "You would probably die from either starvation or a Pop-tart overdose. I swear you eat way to many of those. You have one in your pocket right now don't you?!" "So what if I do, they're delicious." he defended with a light blush covering his tanned cheeks. I laughed once again but in my mind I was freaking out about tomorrow. I grabbed my phone once outside and looked at their mainframe right when the clock struck midnight. There amongst the code was the words "Fine, Shield will be expecting you." "I better go prepare", I murmured smirking slightly. The next day came to quickly. I woke up once again on Marcus's couch. I went to make breakfast and was presently surprised to see that the fridge was stocked. I got dressed like I usually did in a plain blue open backed shirt and jeans I also threw on my open backed leather jacket. Then I made pancakes for him and also left a note telling him where I was going on the counter because he was still sleeping like the dead. I then flew out the window flying toward the helicarrier. Once I was high enough not to be seen from the ground I pulled out my miniature laptop I fondly called Steve and set to work programing a little hello present for Shield and Tony, after all I had about two hours of flying to do. I put in my headphones and started listening to my "Angry sound track" which involved a lot of metal music. This is going to be so much fun.

(Tony)

It was 15 minutes until Jane was supposed to arrived and it was all everyone-to-battle-stations time . I was wearing my suit and when I looked around the others were decked out in their outfits too, waiting just outside the entrance. Fury set the elevation to where the air pressure didn't kill us. It was very nice of him. I had spent most of last night trying to secure Shield's systems and I'm very proud to say that it is hacker proof. So Ha! That that you feathered brat! All of a sudden we saw a winged figure heading towards us on the horizon. "Jarvis scan incoming object." "I'm sorry sir, but the system is being over rode by a virus called "Fear Steve" suddenly there was static and when Jarvis came on he sounded sluggish. "I..i...Hello good chap I seem to be a bit drunk at the moment and do you know what it's awesome!" He than fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh shit." I cursed as my only form of defense went off the deep end.

(Jane)

I launched the programs. Take that Fury. I though smugly as I flew closer to the huge sky base.

(Agent Hill)

I was in the main room with Fury watching the screen as Jane approached. All weapons were trained on her when suddenly... "Program suck-it" is online", came on over the speakers and suddenly all the screens went dark and the tech crew lost all control over the helicarrier. The equipment went back online a second latter with a chibi angel dancing on the screens with flashing colors to loud Japanese dance music that filed the entire ship. Having learned Japanese I was able to understand the lyrics. It was "I'm a crazy angel dancing through the stars. Crazy angel, dance dance dance threw the sky." I tried not to laugh but when I looked at Fury I instantly sobered. He was mad. It took a lot to make him mad and this would do it. Poor kid, I thought while issuing orders to the ship trying to get everything back under control even when the ship looked like a dance club.

(Tony)

She hacked Jarvis! My unhackable program! He was currently telling me what an ass I was while making me do the macarena. Oh great he was now singing 'I'm a little tea pot' at full volume. Though my mutinous armor I could see that the helicarrier was no longer in Shields control and that Jane was about to land. The others stood in shock for a few minutes then prepared to fight.

(Jane)

Action time. I landed and tucked in my wings looking at the Avengers who were ready to battle, all except Tony who was now doing the hokey-pokey. I held up my hands in surrender and said "I'm not here to fight. Here." I lifted up Steve and shut down my viruses. Everything went back to normal including Tony who was previously on the ground doing the worm. He stood up and walked over to the others who were standing in front of me. "I come in peace." They just looked at me with varying levels of pissed-offness. Tony was the first one to talk. "How did you bug Jarvis!?" "Oh that was easy. I just used one of your viruses that were on Shield's database and modified it. Also you should know that no matter how much security you place, it is really easy for someone to enter through an external device that is hooked up to your server. I piggy backed on Agent Blake that was on a...let's just say a very questionable website involving scantily clad women. You need better agents. So I do get a tour of the place and a room stay in right?" They weren't happy if their stony faced expressions were anything to go by. I looked behind them and saw that Fury was coming our way so I said. "I can sense great anger among you, but someone murderous is going to be here in 3...2...1." Fury stopped behind us. I jumped behind Steve and used him as a barrier. "See what did I write? Most people want to kill be in the first five minutes of knowing me and this proves it." I sighed in faked exasperation and rolled my eyes. "Meeting room now!" he boomed in his anger. Nobody argued just walked in without saying a word. Even I knew that speaking now would probably be bad. Once we were seated he said in a calmer tone but still clearly mad "Explain to me what the hell you were thinking." I straitened in my seat and spoke boldly. "I just didn't want Shield to shoot me out of the sky and I had to get back at Tony for leading you guys to me and finding me in the first place. I also wanted you to be aware that I'm not just some kid but a genius who could hack all of Shield in an hour. Imagine what I could do to the Pentagon." I said with a grin, thinking about emailing everyone there that it was casual Friday. I should do that later. Fury was not amused. "Hey no one got hurt right? It was meant to be harmless. It didn't even damage your systems. Are you just mad because I was able to beat Shield? If that's the case I'm on your side so there's not much to worry about." I defended. They were just starring at me again. Well this was boring. I discreetly turned on my music, since I still had my headphones in. It was not dance music like most of what I listened to. It was rock and the good stuff not the emotional crap. (**A.N. Most of the stuff I listen to can be categorized as emotional crap. So don't kill me I mean no offense.)** After 2 minutes of them just starring at me waiting for me to talk I just turned up the volume so that they could hear it. The boy from before recognized the band and said it aloud. He instantly got 10 points on his coolness chart. "Cookie for you." I said happily. "Hey did you see them play in central park?" he asked oblivious of the adults surrounding us. "Are you kidding? Do you remember the random group of people that crowd-surfed with the lead singer?" he nodded enthusiastically. "I was one of them." "NO way." "Yeah and after that I made out with the band's drummer until his girlfriend caught us." I boasted. "Ahem." Steve coughed trying to get our attention back on track. "You should get that cough looked at." I told him slyly then looked at Fury. "So to get back on topic. I bet you have some questions for me?" "Yes first of all we need to know the extent of your powers." "OK. I'm telepathic, I can fly, I have an I'Q of around 180. I'm a hacker and a master of disguise. I also can fight pretty well. Anything else?" "Where did you get those identities?" "I made some of them in case of emergencies and stole a few during the years." I lied smoothly keeping the warehouse a secret. "Why, were you running from something?" "No I'm a mutant. Some folks don't take kindly to us and I also had a tough life growing up. If it got really bad I could have run away." I said and it wasn't a complete lie. "Do you know other mutants?" "Of course I do. Lots of them but it will be a ice cold day in hell before I rat any of them out." I responded serious for the first time. They could see it in my eyes how certain I was of that fact. "We weren't asking you to." Was the Captain's defense. "Good, any more questions?" "Any other more serious crimes that we need to know about?" "Nada, I tried to keep a low profile so I wouldn't have to see your beautiful faces or be deported to Haven and away from my home." "Are you in a relationship?" "Aw Fury are you interested? I usually don't date older men but..." I let the sentence trail off. Fury scowled and Tony fell on the floor laughing. "Answer this seriously Miss Carter." said Coulson annoyed. "No I do not but I do have some angry ex's and one night stands." I said with a shutter remembering the last. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at it. The caller was Jenny. Oh shit the girls. I stood up quickly. "Sorry I have to go. Lets arrange this chat for latter. I'm assuming that I get a room here so I'll be back in a few hours and before you say anything it's a Sunday, my day off, and I don't see any danger around..so bye!" With that I rushed out of the meeting room and took the correct hallways to get me out of the helicarrier. I was really late. I jumped off the side and flew at my top speed. Man, Jenny is so going to kill me.

(Alex)

"Did you plant the bug?" Fury asked Natasha. "The moment she sat down." Was her cool reply. "Hey guys didn't she say no surveillance." I asked trying to protect her basic rights. I was completely ignored. "Oh smart, what kind of bug?" Asked Tony already on his wrist device. "Audio and Visual." answered my uncle. "Sweet. Okay here we go." Up on the screen images of the city flashed by as she flew. "How fast is she flying?" asked the Captain in wonder. "At least 200mph." Tony responded starring at the monitor. "Now for audio." he pressed a button and we were greeted by loud dub-step music and wind. Suddenly a phone rung. "Shit." she cursed. "Steve answer." There were then a few clicks and a woman's voice could be heard. "Where are you? Is that wind? Are you flying?! It's day out if you haven't noticed!" "Hey calm down Jenny, I'm to high up to be seen. I'll be there in a few. Sorry I'm late." "You better be. Me and Maxine have been planing this date for months!" "I know... So how are my little nieces?" "Waiting impatiently for their very forgetful aunt." "Hey I can see the park now give me two minutes." It showed the park getting closer and closer until she finally landed with a small thud. Soon a heavily tattooed woman and two young little girls could be seen playing. Jane jogged up to them. "Hey Jenny." They hugged and then Jenny said. "You. Kids. Watch. I have to go. I can't believe you forgot my anniversary! You were the best maid after all. No flying with them." With that she ran though the gate and into a cab, leaving Jane with the girls. "Hey princesses." she called cheerfully. The little girls, one around 6 and the other 3, eyes lit up and they charged at her. She hugged them and asked "How are my babies doing?" "Great auntie Jane." squealed the older one. "And how are your mommies doing?" "They're good." "Are you guys ready to have fun with your favorite aunt." "Yes and look what I can do!" The oldest girl squeezed her face up in concentration and all of a sudden her hair changed from blond to bright pink then back again in a few seconds. "Wow aren't you the little chameleon, just like your mommy!" Jane praised proudly. We just sat there in shock looking at the screen. "OK what did your mommy pack for us to play with?" Jane asked playfully as she opened a huge tote bag. "Lot's." was the 6 year-old's simple response. "Cool, Ana please bring Lee over here we don't want her to wonder away." "OK!" she chirped. Jane laid out a quilt and sat on it. Ana carried Lee back over and they too were seated. "Hey Ana how's Lee doing." Jane asked putting Lee in her lap. "She's really smart." "Oh?" asked Jane and I heard the question in her voice. "She's doing mulimucation or something like that already, but I don't understand it." Was Ana's response and it was clear that she was trying to say multiplication. Once again everyone was stumped. "Well that's okay everybody learns at a different pace." Jane said sympathetically as she rummaged through the bag. Jane placed flash cards and numbered tiles in front of Lee and pulled out some dolls and toys for Ana. "Can you make them dance like last time?" asked Ana excitedly. "Sure but we'll need some music." Jane commented and pulled out her laptop and put on piano music. "Can you sing to?" "If I have to sing than you have to dance, how about that?" Ana nodded then stood taking an armful of stuffed animals with her to stand a few feet away in the grass. The music was turned up and Jane started moving her fingers to the tempo like a conductor. The toys stood up and started to move with Jane's hands. Then she started to sing. It was wasn't the best by far but the girls didn't seem to mind and neither did Jane. Ana was clearly happy and danced long after Jane stopped singing. About an hour latter Ana fell asleep with Lee and Jane had pulled out a sketch pad and started to draw them in great detail. It was very well done. "Well that's surprising who knew that the kid was an artist." Was Tony's comment as we slowly watched the comic come to life. The kids woke up just as Jane had put on the finishing touches and snacks were eaten. It turns out that Jane is freakishly good with children. An hour had passed and not much was happening so Fury put me, Tony, and Bruce on monitoring duty. Jenny came back an hour later smiling with her arm rapped around another woman with a bunch of piercings and bright pink hair a lot like how Ana did her's earlier. "Mommies!" Ana screamed and ran to them efficiently waking up Lee who just wiggled around happily. "Did you guys have fun with Jane?" "So much. She made Mr. Sleepy dance." Ana chattered obviously talking about a stuffed animal of hers. "Thank you again Jane for watching them, I know they can be a handful at times." said the pink haired woman, who I supposed was Maxine. "Not at all, and again I'm so sorry for being late, some important stuff came up." "Hey I understand 'stuff '" she said with a wink. "It is so not like that!" Jane defended loudly packing up. "Let me meet him sometime, I want to give him 'The Talk'." "No way, the last time you did that my date was too scared to even hold my hand." Jane all but yelled. "Well see ya latter." Max said and walked back to her family that was waiting with a cab. "Good luck." Jane said as she too hailed for a cab.

(Jane)

I was on my way to Marcus's when Steve beeped three times. That was his way for silently telling me I was bugged. I felt white hot rage flow through me. They had seen my family. That pissed me off especially when I told them specifically no surveillance. Oh well time for revenge. I hit the space bar on Steve and heard two beeps which meant that the device was at my shoulder. Very gently I removed my jacket and discretely looked for a bug. There it was right on the collar. It was so small I wouldn't have noticed it if Steve hadn't told me. By the model I could tell that it was a listening and audio bug. Making sure that the camera was covered I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Marcus a note "I'm bugged by Shield. I want to fuck with them. Play along and watch what you say. The bug is in my jacket collar. Tell as many ridiculous stories as you can. Tonight we are reminiscing." once I stopped at Marcus's flat I payed the cabby and knocked on his door the whole time making sure the camera was blocked. He opened it at the first knock before he could say anything I covered his mouth with my hand the universal sigh to shut up. I then handed him the note. He read it and grinned mischievously. "Just set your coat over there." he pointed to the center of the coffee table. "Cool. So how are you doing?" "Great, but I'm more worried about you? How did the meeting go?" "They are all so grumpy. They couldn't even take a little joke although I'm proud to say that I made Iron man do the worm." "You can't be serious." "Oh yeah it was hilarious. He looked like such an idiot. I was dieing on the inside from not laughing. Then they asked questions. It was pretty boring. I had to leave before I got to see the lab. Imagine all the things I can make blow up in there. It will be like high school all over again." "Wait wasn't that the time when the chemistry teacher wouldn't give you the time of day because you were a senior and only 14, so you interrupted the class and taught a lesson on how to make common class room materials into C4." "I never got in trouble because the teacher had permanent amnesia and the students either respected me or feared me to much to talk." "You have a serious problem with explosives." he said exasperated. "Hey explosives and me are tight. I use them in moderation and it will never hurt me." "Keep telling yourself that. Oh I have some news that you will love." He said with a smug look on his face. "Yes?" I questioned curious. "The newest manga of Black Butler just came out." I froze, becoming an absolute fangirl. He held it up. I saw stars and I glomped him then snatched the manga from his hands. "EEP!" I said hugging it to me. "Will you stop Fangirling over it." He said looking mildly weird-ed out. "Never! I get at least an hour of ogling over Sebastian a day and nothing will get in the way of that ever. If you value your life you will never dis this work of true beauty or I will..." I paused for breath. "You will tear me limb from limb and call upon the forces of Kuroshitsuji Fangirldom to feed me to Pluto am I right?" "Yes, good boy" I said as it talking to a dog. (**A.N Sorry I had to enter a few Black Butler references because I love the anime and manga as much as I love the Avengers. Look it up.) **

(Alex) "What's Black Butler?" Tony then looked it up. "It is apparently a manga for teenage girls about a kid and his demon. Here are the main characters." A bunch of anime characters poped up. "Why?" I face palmed. Jane was really very weird.

(Back to Jane) "So tell me all about the Avengers, like what are they like." "Not as good or terrible as the media makes them out to be. Black-widow doesn't like me. Her emotions were easy to read like all theirs. She doesn't trust me and would rather kill me than have the Avengers threatened. Hawkeye is passive about me but he too is willing to kill me if the order is put out. I can also tell that he and Widow are hooking up, but that's not important. The Captain is a goody two shoes. He wants to do right by everyone. It is going to get old very fast. Iron-man or as I like to call him ferret face has an ego larger that his franchise and is as much of an ass as I am so we'll fight a lot. For someone so smart he is really stupid most of the time. The Hulk want's to study me. It was written all over his face. He also will avoid conflict by any means which will make him easy to twist around my finger. The new guy, is just a kid. If you put him in the field alone he's gonna die and everyone knows it. He seems like a lost puppy to me swimming with the sharks, but hey who am I to judge? I will say this. He has earned some credit with me for having some taste in music." I spoke knowing that they were listening to me. "And Fury?" "Don't get me started. He has a pole shoved so far up his ass that he's choking on it! I swear he wanted to kill me more than once and it took all my control not to slap him and call him stupid. He thinks he's so tough when in reality he could be taken down in half an hour with a smart phone. Coulson is no better but he is a strategist. I could see it in his eyes. He is constantly planing something. All in all not the worst group but they underestimate me. I'm also curious to see if they will keep to the terms of our agreement. If I find out they lied to me I'll tell the Avengers what I found out about Fury's personal plans. How he devised ways to kill or threaten each one of them if they step out of line. He has trust issues, but why rock the boat if I don't have to. I also think that the main reason Fury let Alex join was so that he could manipulate Hawkeye's only remaining family any time he wants." That should do it. I though proudly. "Let's get off all this serious stuff and move on." Marcus looked at me in shock and I gave him a thumbs up. "Do you remember that time that we got locked in that party store for a weak and had to live off cup cakes and booze. That was the best birth-week ever! I became addicted to sugar that day." I smiled happily. "I've told you before that you can't become a sugar addict." "Yes you can, you just didn't because all you eat is Pop-tarts." "Will you drop it already. I went shopping if you remember." He said in his defense. "So what did you eat for lunch huh?" "Well..." He said looking bashful. Which was funny because he was built like a giant. "It was a pack of Pop tarts right?" "Okay maybe I do have a problem but it is a lot smaller that your manga addiction." "Don't you diss my love or I will ban you from eating anything with sugar in it again. Including your beloved Pop-tarts " "You can't, you have a job. So ha!" "I bet Lisa will be more than happy to help." I said imagining one of my good friends. She had a small obsession on Marcus and would do anything for me if it involved helping him. "Jane don't even think about it. That girl is 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag." He said with a look of fear in his eyes. This was the guy who could hurl fireballs, but when it came to a 95 pound girl he was suddenly a big baby. I fell on the floor laughing. He just huffed childishly.

(Alex)

They continued to talk but we zoned out after what Jane said about Fury. "Do you think that she's telling the truth?" I asked suspiciously. "Why would she lie, she doesn't know we're listening." Was Bruce's reasoning. "I knew it!" Tony shouted angrily. He pulled up Shield's data base and started hacking it. After a few minutes multiple files popped up. They were all about us. Hidden surveillance videos, all of our strengths and weaknesses, back-round checks on the people we talked to. They had two years of this stuff, and hidden cameras in the once Stark Towards, turned home. It was creepy and a serious breech of trust. "Maybe you should leave." it was Tony speaking to Bruce. The last time he hulked out was last week and he destroyed the east side of the Avengers Tower. Which was still being repaired for the next week. That was why we were staying here on the helicarrier. "I'm actually not as mad as you are because Shield has always had me on surveillance ever since the other guy came out the first time. It's nothing new. Although I had kind of curious to see how they would kill me.." he trailed off deep in thought. "You can't be serious?" I asked him incredulously, shocked at how he didn't seem bothered at all that we had no privacy and that the people we worked for were thinking about killing us. "Well I'm not standing for it!" Tony shouted and after furiously typing for a few minutes he triumphantly turned around. "All the data on us has been destroyed from all Shield servers. That includes you to big guy." he said looking at Bruce. "I also self-destructed any of their bugs from our tower. Now it is time to confront Fury." With that he pressed another button and the alarms went off. "Code 234 Zombie outbreak. I repeat Zombie outbreak..." It continued and I couldn't stop laughing. It amused me to see that Fury had prepared for the zombie apocalypse. Five minutes latter and the alarm was shut off. Fury and Coulson stormed in seconds latter looking annoyed. "Will you tell me why my whole ship was arming to take down zombies at 6:00 pm?" "Sure if you'll tell us why you were plotting to kill us." Tony shouted angrily. Fury's face darkened and turned stony so that his face was even more unreadable. "Did you really expect me not to have a back-up plan? You all are for the lack of a better word unstable. That word and the damage you could cause don't mix. Say one of you turned, what then? We have to be prepared to end you or control you if needed for the sake of humanity. If one of the hero's goes dark what message do you think it would send to all the other mutants that don't fit into society. It would cause chaos. It's my job to be prepared and look out for the signs. I'm not sorry for that." The whole room was tense and the air was thick with distrust. I realized that Hawkeye, Black-widow, and the Captain had walked in and had heard it all. Just when I thought someone was going to murder Fury, Jane walked calmly in. All eyes were on her as she slowly set down the bug on the center of the table. Her face was that of pure anger and her eyes flashed white with controlled power. She turned to Fury and in a flash she had held him by his throat to the wall. Milo-seconds later everyone had their weapons out and aimed at her. Fury gripped her arm. "You broke our agreement and I couldn't care less, but if you EVER put those baby girls in danger or hurt them in anyway I will kill you and anyone even slightly affiliated with Shield. Don't think I won't because you know the look in my eyes tells you differently." She let him go and he fell to the floor. "In the book 'The Mentality of a Hero and How best to Manipulate One' on page 45 it said that the best way to destroy a hero's organization was to destroy the trust among them. It almost worked to. You all keep forgetting that I'm as smart as him." I said pointing at Tony. "Break the my terms again and worse things will happen." She smiled then and it looked like she was never mad. It was creepy. "I think I should be leaving now. See you tomorrow" and with that she was out of the room. "Who have we really hired onto our team?" asked the Captain in a hushed tone.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 5. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. That's why I made this chapter so long. I don't know when I'll update again but I'm sure it will be something in the next few weeks. Sorry I have to work on getting my grades up and on my other fanfiction. Follow and review if ya like this. Also tell me what you don't like and I might change it or something. Peace out!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**So new chapter here. Because of one of you lovely reader's input I decided that I should probably not write in never ending paragraphs. Sorry that I've been doing it up until now. I just don't know when a certain paragraph should end. I'm also to lazy to go back through it all and fix it. Anyway thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I did a happy dance when I read the reviews and got some very strange looks from my sister. Also please don't kill me, I don't know how to write a country accent. I tried I really did and I'll never attempt to do it again I promse. Well I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

(Alex)

I walked down the hall and wasn't surprised to find that all the agents were more talkative than usual. The guy agents seemed more excited than the girls but I expected no less when Jane was concerned. I mean it wasn't everyday that the Avengers got a new member. I was about to turn a corner when I heard two agents leaning against a wall saying "Yeah the blond? Hot right? I would spare with her anytime." Blond?! I thought. Jane was a brunet not a blond. "Dude!, how old is she?" The other guy questioned. "Clearly old enough to be a full shield agent, which means fully tap-able." Shield Agent? Suddenly I calmed down. Jane was defiantly not an agent. With her lack of respect she was the last person Shield would hire. I walked into the cafeteria to my usual table with my uncle and the other Avengers. More people were talking about the wild southern blond agent who had arrived last night. Yet I did not hear one word about Jane. Still I didn't let it bother me as I sat down. "Where's Jane?" it was Bruce ever inquisitive. "Still sleeping last time I checked." Widow said calmly through a mouth full of cereal. "Fine by me. It's not like we don't have enough moody teenagers as it is." Tony said shooting me a joking glare. "I'm still fixing my suit and in my opinion she should be on lock down until it's fixed. I mean seriously she is meaner than you are." he said looking at Fury who had just walked in.

Suddenly a glob of mashed potatoes hit Tony square in the face. Surprise overtook his features as a female agent with short dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a patch of freckles marched up. She was wearing a Shield uniform but it hung loosely around her small frame and was unbuttoned so that the white tank top showed clearly. I could see why the guys liked her. "Who do you think your bad mouthing?!" she said with a heavy accent. "Are you always such an ass when you don't have your mourning bottle of booze? Wa-hel sorry!, but you don't need to take it out on someone not even here to defend their lonesome." she was ranting and everyone stared shocked, except Fury who seemed disappointed that one of his agents would go so far out of line as to assault the Avenger and dress so out of code but didn't make a move to stop her. It was about time that Tony got called out for acting like such a pain.

"Quite frankly yes!" Tony interrupted. "Oh" she responded in an understanding tone. "If you go down to the cargo hold there is a secret stash some where. I along with a few others had shots of the stuff last night until the early hours of the day. Mighty fun if I do say so myself." she said winking at Fury. "What is your name agent?" He demanded now quite mad. "Delilah Jones at your service sir." she said with a clumsy salute. By now the whole cafeteria was watching in amusement, admiration, and horror as the rookie made a fool of herself. "Delilah Jones is of Asian decent and won't be coming in until tomorrow." Fury said suddenly calm once more. "Who are you really?" "Awwww! Already discovered and I was having so much fun messing with the gullible Agents." said a voice very different from a moment before and very familiar.

"Jane?" asked Tony in disbelief. "Hello Whiskers, did you really think I would spend any time in that box you call a room?" Very quickly she pulled off her wig revealing long brown hair that didn't look the least bit disheveled. She then took off the Shield jacket and grabbed a napkin which she promptly dunked in my cup of water before taking off the freckles and other make up. In less than 30 seconds Jane had reemerged and was eating softly beside me. "What?" she asked innocently looking at us as we starred at her with different expressions on our faces. Most of theirs was surprise and anger. I myself tried to wipe the look of awe off my own before turning back to eat.

(Jane)

Not an hour after my prank and prompt banishment to my room, the helicarrier started to sway one way than another. I stood up and suddenly the flying army base plummeted if only for a second before it regained power. I quickly pulled myself up off the floor that I was thrown onto and opened the door looking around. "This is definitely not right." I thought as I ran out of my room uncaring about my state of undress wearing only my pajamas.

I hurried over toward the loud crashes. I saw the shield agents running in the opposite direction. Not a good sign, I thought nervously. Those guys were pretty bad ass and it took something very scary or very dangerous to have them retreating. I soon met up with Steve and the others who were trying to form some kind of battle strategy. "What's going on in there?" I asked Alex. He was the only person who wasn't shouting uselessly. He gave me a distracted side glance before explaining "Bruce hulk-ed out when he realized that one on his former colleagues attempted to duplicate the Hulk experiment and died. We don't know how to stop him and the helicarrier's engine won't be able to take much more of this." I nodded at him then quickly became annoyed by my fellow team members constant bickering. "For the love of God will you shut up and let me in there?!" I screamed as the floor shifted again. They did stop talking for about five seconds to give me a glare before yelling again completely ignoring me. A plan came to me and I turned to Alex once more. "How old do you think the Hulk is mentally?" the seriousness in my tone catching him off guard. He pondered it for a minute before responding "Around 7. Why?" I didn't give him an answer.

With a wave of my hand the large steel doors flew off there hinges, revealing a very angry green giant. "Hulk Smash!" he shouted throwing a piece of equipment in our direction. I stopped it midair with some difficultly. Upon seeing the object in one piece and no one injured he yelled madly. The ship was going to crash if I didn't get Mister Grumpy-pants to chill. Over three years of dealing with angry children in a daycare finally paid off. I marched up to him an put my hands on my hips. "Use your inside voice when you are inside or someone is going to get a spanking." I said with my best adult voice. Volunteering at a day care never stopped my from occasionally whacking a deserving child outside the head. A New York 5 year old had an attitude and grammar befitting a convict and I just handled the little monsters like their parents sometimes did. Most times I had them under control in less than 4 minutes, of course then were never green and weighed over three tons. "No! Little lady no boss Hulk around!" he shouted even louder making spittle litter my face.

That was it. For any other kid I would have been nicer but now I was the one getting mad. I levitated myself only inches from his scowling face and slapped him hard enough for it to sting but not cause lasting pain. I thought I had broke my hand on the cinder-block he called a head. His eyes widened in shock and we just stood there face to face for a few seconds not moving until I said, "The big kids use their inside voices and DO NOT destroy things." I strained the words for effect gesturing to the Avengers who just stood there ready to fight. I had his attention now. "Are you ready to be a big Hero or do you need a time out?" I asked patiently. His chin wobbled sadly and he nodded slightly all the anger dissipating. "Hulk not smash. Hulk be good." and with that he plopped down so that he was sitting cross legged. He looked at me hopefully as if the tantrum war was behind him and he was ready to learn. "Good job, but we need you to change back for a while so that we can fix the helicarrier." Upon seeing his mood shifting back I quickly said "But I promise that the next time we see each other we can play tons of games. OK?" He nodded once more and said "Bye Bossy Lady" and shrunk back to Bruce who groaned softly. I smiled at the crisis that was just avoided as I let my feet touch the ground.

Suddenly the helicarrier rocked and after a few long seconds of pure panicked silence the engine shuddered to a stop. We were plummeting out of the sky like an elevator out of hell and I knew I had to stop this. Calling all the power I could muster I jumped into the air in the middle of the engine room and froze, levitating myself so I could keep the gigantic hunk of metal balanced. I concentrated on one thing and one thing only. I am not going to die in my fluffy bunny pants. I repeated this over and over like a mantra the world slowly fading from existence

(Alex)

Everything froze. The ship stopped crashing and even the bolts of the loose engine floated midair. I looked around in surprise only to see Jane meditating 20 feet in the air with a grimace of pain on her face. I ran out to the others who stood in the hallway. "You have to fix the ship quickly!" is was the Captain yelling at Tony who was now decked out in a different suit running toward the exit. "I need a few minutes at least. The engine room is busted. It's controls can be rerouted to the main computer, but the jets need to be reset." with that he grabbed his mini laptop and typed on it almost faster than humanly possible. "Done. It's rerouted" he shouted as he dove onto the landing pad and was gone. "What can we do?" I asked my uncle, wanting to do something, anything at all. "The only thing we can do. We wait and try to not add to the chaos. I'm going to help everyone get outta here. You make sure that when Jane collapses that she doesn't smash her head open. Natasha you're with me."

I walked in the engine room once again and the air felt super charged with energy. Jane still hovering. She was holding up the entire ship by herself. I tried to calculate it's weight but got nowhere, it was definitely over 30 tons. As I walked closer I could hear her voice muttering something over and over but she wasn't speaking clearly. Finally standing under her I could just make out what she was saying. "I don't want to die" Yeah that was perfectly understandable. "With fluffy bunny pants on." she finished. Huh? Those really were her last thoughts. She just repeated it over and over. I felt kinda like laughing with my nerves grinding down to a nub. "Plop...plop...plop." what was that? I looked at my feet and saw blood. Backing up quickly I saw that Jane's nose was bleeding. She wasn't going to last much longer. I'd seen it before. She was going to deteriorate until she died. It happened to telepaths who over strained their powers, their brains soon shut down or overloaded. "Hurry up Tony." I muttered even more pissed off now. I didn't want to lose this person who was sacrificing herself so that we could live. She may be a pain in the ass but she was now one of us. As if answering my previous command the engines suddenly rocketed to life. A millisecond latter Jane collapsed into my out stretched arms. "I really didn't want to die in my ducky pants." she murmured before falling into a exhausted sleep.

I was heading toward the infirmary when the rest of the team came running up to me. "Is she OK?" it was the Captain who looked worriedly at Jane's limp figure. "Of course she is." Tony snapped bitterly. "She just held up 40 barometric tons of steel 15,000 feet in the air WITH HER MIND! For 5 fricken minutes!" " Hey now no need to yell at him. It's not going to change anything. Alex get her to the doctor. The rest of us need to have a talk with Fury." said my uncle grimly. For once I didn't argue about not being included in the meeting. I just turned and entered the clinic and met with a doctor on standby.

Ten long minutes latter and Jane was laying on a metal hospital bed and I was sitting next to her. I didn't think that she should be alone in this state and she did save my life after all. I reasoned to myself. It was an hour before the others dropped by. Thor was kind enough to catch me up while the rest talked to the doctor. The ship wasn't too damaged and there were no deaths, although tons of Agents were injured. It could have been a lot worse. If not for the storm coming many Agents would have been outside and thrown off the side. We're heading inland to avoid the worse of it on coming onslaught. My uncle remained with me while the others exited. "Is she going to be OK?" He asked as he glanced at Jane's slumbering form still in her bunny pajamas. "Yeah the doctor says shes just over exhausted." I commented with relief clear in my voice. She should have gotten serious brain damage after pulling a stunt like that. "How is it even possible for her to be able to do that?" I asked him hoping for answers. "I don't know. Just be glad that she is on our side. If she ever turned on us we would be in deep shit." He theorized. Thunder rumbled I suddenly heard her mumbling something. I gave my uncle a questioning look but he just shrugged. "Run, it's not safe." She said louder this time clearly out of it. "Please they're dangerous. He'll kill you run." I felt the air shift like it was a few hours ago when she used her powers. When I looked around I saw that little things like a pen or stray medical supplies were loosely floating around. "No" she whimpered and I felt a sharp tug. "Please she's just a little kid. No don't. I said Stop!"

I was teleported somewhere dark and it was storming. I saw flames and multiple guns pointed at two little girls sitting in the center of rumble. One had wings that rapped around them both protectively. "I said No!" The girl I assumed was Jane screamed. I saw the men get shoved backward and into the surrounding buildings 50 feet in the air and their necks snapped. The skyscrapers collapsed around the pair. "I tried to warn them." I heard a little Jane sob. Then I was back in the sick bay and my Uncle was looking at me funny.

"Hey Alex? Alex are you listening to me? I said that I think that Jane is scared of the storm and is unconsciously using her powers. Are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." "Yeah I just zoned out for a minute." I decided not to tell him about what I saw. I got the felling that Jane didn't want anyone to know about it. Thunder rumbled again and Jane shot up her eyes flashing. Before I could blink I was pinned painfully to the opposite wall right next to my uncle. Jane seemed to realize what she was doing because we were let go a second latter. "Ow" I groaned voicing my discomfort. "I'm sorry I was surprised." She said chuckling nervously. "It's fine I think I'm going to go and help repair the engine room. See you both latter." My uncle said as he looked at the both of us and I could tell that he was plotting something. I was then all alone with Jane. "So you're not a big fan of storms huh?" I asked breaking the tense silence a few seconds latter. "No, I just like being on solid land when they happen." She looked at me pointedly, clearly defensive. She seemed less imitating when it was clear she was tired. If the dark bags under her eyes were any indication. "Well I think it's time I changed." She said changing the subject gesturing to her pajamas with a light blush decorating her face. "Yeah see you around." I said numbly starring at her a little to long as my brain tried to compare her to the screaming little girl from seconds ago. She hopped up and was soon down the hall. I groaned in exasperation. See you around? What kind of idiot was I? I can't believe I said that after I clearly bothered her. Why didn't I ask her about what vision she pulled me into. Was she a murderer? Ugh, stupid awkwardness, always making me avoid important subjects. I too walked out a little while latter when I was sure I was not going to run into Jane. I'm going to the gym. I thought dejectedly.

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Jane)

I woke up from my nightmare in a rush only to realize that I had pinned two of my teammates to a wall. After that I was more than mildly annoyed at being vulnerable and Alex was not helping. It was clear he was trying to be nice and it was nice to have someone other than Marcus being all protective over me... He seemed almost cute. Wait! Cute? What was I thinking? No way he was just an idiot. I was not going to get attached to these people especially him. I would have to leave them after they realized that the only reason I was here was because I was protecting an organization they considered a threat. Or once I defended the Light in a more permanent way. The kind of way that you don't walk away from. I needed to hit something violently. Since Tony wasn't around, the gym will do nicely. I went into my broom-closet of a room room and grabbed my bag. Pulling out a tank top, a pair of sweat pants. I wrestled my hair into a high ponytail and I jogged to the gym with my I-pod on. The gym as empty which made sense because it was right after the helicarrier almost went down. Turning up my dance music I started. Little did I know I was being watched.

(Alex)

I got dressed quickly and was about to enter the dimly lit gym when I saw that I wasn't alone. Jane was on the center mat seeming to be fighting an imaginary foe. I decided to watch for a little while and observe her fighting skills. She was awesome. It looked like she was dancing with all her leaps, kicks, and spins. She went from one move directly to the other gracefully and didn't seem to be doing any one style. She did a back flip and picked up two thin wooden rods mid flip. She landed on her feet and resumed fighting without a pause. I pitied the guy who was on the other end of her fight. Trying to get more comfortable leaning on the door frame, I being the smooth bad ass I am, fell on my face with a resounding thud. Jane instantly stopped moving and turned to me. Once she saw who I was she seemed to calm down slightly then looked really mad. In seconds she was in front of me and had hoisted me up by my shirt collar. It is both imitating and shameful when a girl half your size can lift you up like a sack of potatoes.

"Why were you watching me?" She asked angrily. "I wanted to see how you fight. It is awesome by the way. OK you can kill me now, I understand." I glanced at her waiting for her to punch me. She looked at me with an eye-brow raised questioningly then released me and started laughing hysterically. When she finally stopped she said "I wouldn't kill you just for watching me. You'd have to be a lot more annoying than that. If you really want to see how I fight then spare with me." Jane said with a mischievous grin that screamed trouble. From what I saw earlier I didn't think that was the best idea especially because I liked all my bones not in little pieces. Seeing my reluctance she said. "That wouldn't be very fair. You saw me fight but I haven't seen you." I was signing my death sentence I knew it but I nodded mutely and prepared to fight. She dropped the sticks and started without any warning.

It was all I could do to block hit after hit. Eventually my instincts and endless practice in the gym saved me. I started to fight back. By the look on Jane's face she was not expecting it. In less than three minutes it was clear we were evenly matched. Her doing the 'dance of death' as I now called it and me with the finely tuned combat skills my uncle taught me. When she kicked I would block, when I punched she would dodge, and when I thought I had got her trapped she would maneuver out of it. On and on we fought until all sense of time was lost. We were both bruised, out of breath and were slowing down. I was about to call it a drawl when she tackled me to the ground. In seconds she was on top of me pinning me down with my wrists over my head. She had a smug smile and I too smiled in defeat. Our faces were only inches from each other. Then time seemed to slow down as we both realized how close we were and in what position. Jane didn't move and neither did I. She just starred down at me and looked like she wanted to move closer but then a cell phone buzzed nearby. She jumped back as if electrified and turned to answer. I saw the slightest of blushes painted across her cheeks and I felt the smallest of feeling of hope grasp my heart. I saw the I.D on the phone and it read Marcus. Wasn't that the guy she was talking to when we bugged her? Why was he calling during such a big storm? Jane answered with a small smile and I could tell she liked him but how much? I could only hear one side of the conversation. "Hello Gorgeous, why are you gracing me with you presence at the middle of day? You have a night-shift in a few hours." Jane asked slight concern coloring her voice. "I told you before I'm fine." her voice changed to a tone I had never heard used with me before. It was lighter and nicer. Not the one she used around here but with the people she clearly cared about. Like when she was with her nieces in the park yesterday. "The storms have stopped bothering me as much, and you should know this mister because it was you who was with me every storm holding my hand while I acted like an overgrown baby. Sorry the storm woke you up though...Yeah I'm safe, so don't come marching in here in your tighty-whiteys and bunny slippers and try to be a bad ass. It won't work. Trust me I've tried to before. Well I've got to go. Don't forget about tomorrow... Yes I will remember to use the force if you remember that I am a Jedi Master compared to you and that I own your ass when it comes to overall geeky-ness." She started laughing and it too was happier. "Send my love to the others and keep doing what ya do best. Bye." I felt the small spark in my heart go shrivel up and die. It was clear she already had someone else. I was just a desperate fool to think anything else. After all I had just met her. Sighing I turned and went to my room ditching Jane to go sulk.

(Jane)

I turned around after my call from Marcus back to Alex, who I quickly realized was not there. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was about to kiss him. My teammate who I had know for little over two days. Shit. I messed up. You do not kiss the people you work with. It screws with both you minds and never ends well. How did I ever come so close. We started sparing and he was good. A lot better than I thought he would be. He was the first person who was a challenge for me and I wanted to beat him. Suddenly he was under me with that goofy smile on his face and I felt an urge to kiss him. Then Marcus had to ruin it all by being a good best friend and caring about me. I was both thankful and a little disappointed at him. I mocked him like I always did and gave him the secret message to keep fighting in the Light. I weighed my options in my head. I could pursue Alex and possibly have a very awkward relationship or I could pretend that it never happened and move on with my life. My mature side was battling it out with my teenage hormones. Luckily I chose the second option. It was best this way. I told myself I was just going to leave soon anyway. So then why did I feel so wrong? Ugh, stupid genius brain for thinking deep thoughts. I'm going to bed. I thought dejectedly as I entered the box they call a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sucky chapter. I needed to do something that will start something up with them. Of course they have to suffer a lot more than that before anything happens and I don't even know if I'll pair them up or not. I'm torn between Jane x Marcus, Jane x Alex. Or maybe even Jane x Loki because It's Loki who wouldn't pair up with that? Tell me what you want. I'll only do the Loki option if someone actually wants it. Don't know when the next chapter will be posted, hopefully soon. Peace out- DragonChick65 <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**(**Jane**)**

The next day was Sunday I woke up to the sound of Steve (my laptop) buzzing loudly. I was tired and was about to turn him off when I realized I already had a very important appointment to attend on my day off. I looked at my outfit on the other side of my room and grinned. Time to screw with the Avengers I thought in a sing song voice. I quickly dawned on the cloths and put on the necessary make up and wig. Once they were on I walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat before I headed out. I was getting tons off angry stairs from the agents. So I smiled brightly and waved at them over enthusiastically. Seriously you think they would be used to me after yesterday. When I sat at the Avengers table I got the strangest looks yet. Tony laughed wildly before asking the obvious while everyone else was frozen in shocked silence. "Why are you dressed as a fairy?!" I arched an eyebrow and looked offended. "That's fairy princess to you bub." I replied jokingly. I was wearing A gold silky dress with a large plastic crown and sparkly make up with large butterfly wings on my back. I looked fricken awesome but it was clear that the others didn't think so. " Okay let me explain. I'm wearing this amazing costume for my visit to the children s hospital on 4th street I do once a month." I said happily as I dug into my bagel. I stood up soon after I finished and my phone rang to the Star Wars theme. It was probably Marcus wondering were I was. I nodded a good bye to them and ran to the helicopter that would be departing in a few minutes. I really should have noticed I was being followed, it was Shield after all and these people were like grumpy ninjas.

(Alex)

"You need to follow her, I don't trust that she is going to do what she told us." It was Natasha. "Why me?! Can't he do it?" I yelled pointing to Bruce, thinking about what happened last night. "Sorry kid, but your the newest which means you do the grunt work." Tony said trying to get me to leave before Jane was off the helicarrier. "It would be good practice for you. You need help with your tracking skills anyway." My uncle said coolly. I sighed knowing I couldn't get out of this.

I walked out calmly but once I was in the hallway I made a mad dash towards the helicopter, deducting that Jane would not be able to fly with the fake wings on. I got on just before it took off. Jane gave me a questioning look as to why I was there. I smiled and smoothly lied "I got a call from some of my friends, right after you left, to join them. I'm glad I made the ride down." I said changing the subject. She nodded once and was about to say something before she faintly blushed and shut her mouth. I decided not to question it further. The whole 30 minute ride was quiet. Jane got off Shield's secret helipad and was soon on street level. I followed silently behind like any good tail would. She was getting some funny looks dressed up like a fairy in broad daylight but then again it is New York. I started to wonder how she was going to get to fifth street when I noticed she was heading to the subway. "You can't be serious." I muttered under my breath. The looks intensified tenfold when she sat in crowded train. Plenty of people were heading to do weekend activities so I could blend in and not be spotted. Jane seemed oblivious to it all with her headphones blaring music that even I could hear.

It was another thirty minutes before the train stopped at her destination. She rushed out quickly when she glanced at the clock overhead. I ran after her thinking that she must be running late. As we passed the open stalls I formed a plan on how to get into the hospital with Jane without being identified. I ran into a party store and quickly grabbed a few things. The hospital was a big white well-kept building. It was cheerful inside I noted as I entered behind Jane. The front desk lady seemed to recognize Jane and they greeted each other warmly. I was a slightly different story. As I approached I made sure Jane was out of eye sight before I pulled off the ridiculous mask I had put on and gave my best flustered nice guy act. "Hello, gosh I'm really sorry but I left all my forms at home. I'm here to entertain the kids with Jane. She said I could send in the forms tomorrow?" I flashed a pleading look and prayed that it worked. "Sure thing honey. Just make sure I get them by next time. Third door on the left" She chuckled and pointed down a hall. I thanked her and slipped the mask on once more and gave myself a once over in a window. I wore a ninja mask and a black t-shirt as well as two rubber ninja swords and other fake weapons. It wasn't the best costume but it would work.

The room I entered was large and full of toys but no children. "Jane where were you? The kids are going to be here any minute and I don't know how to play with little girls." A large caramel skinned guy whined. He was the only other person here besides me and Jane. He was dressed as a warrior with armor, a roman helmet, and broadsword. He definitely pulled off the look. He seemed like the kind of guy who would be guarding nightclubs as a bouncer, not helping little kids. "Hey Marcus don't blame me. I'm not used to having to go the new route that I had to take. Besides I covered both boys and girls last time because you were late remember?" "How could I forget? Most of the kids from last time remember you as the army princess." So that was Marcus. I found that I didn't like him at all and I hadn't even talked to the man yet. I think it might be slightly do to the fact that Jane clearly cares about him but doesn't give a crap about me.

"Yo new guy. I haven't seen you before." Jane said walking up to me her dress swishing around her feet. "Yeah, today's my first day." I said with a fake Jersey accent. "Cool, well welcome and good luck. These kids are full of spirit." She commented with a light laugh. Just as she said that the doors opened and about 60 kids ran through the doors. I silently cursed the Avengers and myself for getting me into this situation. Me and children tend to not get along. "Just follow the event plans if you need help." she whispered handing me a yellow slip of paper. It was pretty strait-forward. It said **Roll playing 30 min, Arts and crafts 30 min, Moral lesson 30 min. **Just as I finished reading I looked around and 18 kids of varying ages starring up at me with wide eyed curiosity. Time to put on a show.

"Hello, I am Ninja Master Bob." I told them with a poorly done Chinese accent and bowed at them. "You may now ask questions." I said. Instantly a boy about five with his arm in a cast asked "Why is your name Bob?" "It's just my name. Don't hurt my ninja feelings or I might cry and ninjas are big cry babies." I fake whimpered. "They are not!" shouted a girl in the back. "We are too. Why do you thing we are always so shy huh? Come sit my young pupils and I will tell you more about the ninja way..." The rest of the event went well. The kids weren't so bad. I saw that Jane had her group of girls twirling around with her in princess crowns and having fun, while Marcus seemed to keep his group hanging on to his every word as he told tales of past battles. Arts and crafts were underway and I was teaching the young ones simple origami when one of the older girls asked "Do you like the Fairy over there?" Even when I denied it pointblank it opened a whole onslaught of questions mainly from the girls about when we were going to get married. I was thankful of the mask because I was dying of embarrassment and my face was as red as a tomato. I had to stop this before Jane heard it. "Me and the pink one can never be. A ninja wonders through life alone." I said sadly hoping that they would be quiet. Lady Luck seemed to hate me with a vengeance because just as I said that Jane decided to intervene.

"Oh Bob stop trying to deny our love." Suddenly she had her arm wrapped around my shoulder and kissed me on the side of my mask. "Sorry if Mister Ninja was trying to trick you he just doesn't want believe in the magic of love. Your all invited to the wedding." she said confidently. "Just follow the unicorns to the tree of wisdom and you'll be there." she winked then said. "I must go, my little pixies need me." and she walked back over to her table where they were decorating plastic wands. I sighed tiredly while inside I was slamming my head against the wall. The moral lessen was easy and passed rather quickly. Jane's message was to never stop believing. The little girls ate it up. Marcus's was to always have strength and mine was to be in control of your actions and that knowledge is power. I got that from the many comic books I read. Once they all left with smiles on their faces, it was just me, Jane, and Marcus remaining. She was laughing at all the chaos that just passed before turning to me.

"Hey, sorry to throw you to the wolves like that but I thought it would entertain the girls. You did pretty good your first day. I didn't get your name before." "Oh I'm Tony Peterson." I said making the name on the spot. "Nice to meet you." We started to clean up the seeming endless mess the children made and chatted. I realized Marcus was a man of few words when it came to talking to me but Jane carried the conversation for him. Once we were finally done and heading towards the door Jane asked "Hey we're going to meet up some friends in an hour. Do you want to come with us?" "Nah I have someplace to be, thanks for the offer though and help with the kids. I thought I was going to be eaten alive." I chuckled awkwardly. She smiled and said with a hand placed on my shoulder, "I know the feeling myself. Well I hope to see you next month. Come on Marcus, we have to change and Happy is probably waiting for us outside." With that said they both left. I sighed ready to go back. I was not following them all day. As far as I'm concerned my assignment ended when I found out that Jane was telling the truth. I took the long way back to the helicopter left to my thoughts.

(Jane)

I changed quickly because it would take me a long time to take off the gunk off my face. Seriously I had enough glitter on to make Tinker-bell throw up. When I finally looked like myself again with a Doctor Who T-shirt and worn jeans on I headed to the front of the hospital where I ran into Betty the front desk clerk. I had known her for over a year now and she was as sweet as she was loud. "Hey Jane you tell that good looking ninja friend of yours that he needs to bring his forms next time, I only let him stay because he knew you and your a good judge of character." She continued to talk but it all sounded like static to me. The guy had snuck in here and interacted with the children. My blood ran cold. He could have hurt them or worse. I wanted to tell Betty all this but it would break her heart and probably get her fired. I came up with a little story so that he would never be allowed in here again. "Oh Tony? He said that this isn't his thing and that he quits." Her face fell then she said "I wouldn't want anyone doing something they don't want to do. This program is supposed to be fun after all." "I totally agree with you. I'll be sure to tell him that once I catch up with him. Good bye."

With that I walked out to the large van across the street. I pulled out Steve and ordered "Pick up the surveillance footage from earlier in the lobby. Identify the man dressed in black." He beeped at me happily and a notice told me that it would take two hours. That was quite a long identify who I needed to question and possibly beat into a bloody pulp if they were a creeper. I could be pacient when I had to b though. It did cross my mind that it might be Shield and I would have to act on some of my promises. They didn't hurt anyone so I wasn't going to go death-con 9 on them but it would call for some serious pain-in-the-ass-ery. (New word I rock!)

I walked up to Marcus and Happy who were both leaning against Happy's large spray painted van that looked like it had seen it's last days years ago. Although with Happy being one of the smartest mechanical engineers in America I would bet on that ride over the fastest race-car. Happy was also the definition of mad scientist and was mildly deranged, in a good way of course. When Marcus saw my unhappy frown he straitened up and his brow furrowed in concern. "What''s wrong?" I sighed before launching into an explanation. Marcus had the scowl on his face that usually meant someone was going to get turned into bacon by a fame ball and Happy said "someone's gonna get in trou-u-ble." like a child who was going to watch their friend get chewed out by an adult. "Later though. We have a meeting to go to right?" Happy's eyes lit up with excitement an he dove into the front seat through the van's widow instead of using the door like a normal person. Anyone who knew Happy knew of his wacky antics and demeanor. It was what made it so hard to not love the guy. I climbed in with a roll of my eyes while Marcus chuckled. I couldn't wait to see the light again and find out Steve's results.

**I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile. It's the final school week before fall break and I was failing math. I thought my mother was going to kill me with a textbook... Anyway I hope that some you are actually liking this. In the next chapter Jane meet's with the Light and soon learns of Alex's little visit. I'm so laughing manically in my head right now. Peace out my fellow fangirls/guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

(Jane POV)

The ride with Happy was hazardous and made jumping off a skyscraper seem like a kiddy ride. After another sharp turn which flung me into Marcus's lap Happy came to an abrupt stop. "I thought you put on your seat belt?" Marcus questioned in an amused tone. "I did." I said in exasperation as I picked up a piece of my seat belt that had torn off. "Aw crap I just duck taped that last week!" Happy shouted sounding heartbroken. "Dude duck tape does not solve everything." Marcus informed him with mock graveness. Both Happy's and my heads snapped up to stair at Marcus and we yelled at the same time "Yes it does!" Marcus face palmed and said "And Jane are you concluding this on the face that you made a duck tape cast to heal your broken arm?" "Yes and it worked perfectly in the end." I told him hoping that he would leave the last part of the story out of the conversation. "No it didn't!" Dam.. "It ended with me taking you to the E.R at 1:00 in the morning to get it properly cast while you were screaming in pain." Happy was now giggling like a 12 year old girl. "Shut up it was the first time I broke a limb. I didn't even cry the second time." I defended my pride slightly injured. "That was because you were unconscious." he said as he rolled his eyes. It was not uncommon for me to injure myself seriously but it was never on the "job." The only reason Marcus still let me fight crime and not tie me down to a chair was because I had caused both injuries by tripping over something and falling down a staircase. I had fragile bones because of my bird like qualities as I was sure Banner would find out soon enough when he studies me.

We all exited the car/death trap and headed through a dark ally that led to and abandon subway passage that had been unlocked. After five minutes of walking through the tunnels we finally made it to home base. Almost everyone was there and we only had to wait on a few more people to start. I saw Lizzy waving shyly at Happy who's face seemed to slit in half from the size of his grin. Liz and Happy had been dating for a year now and I had the honor of putting them together. Well I actually locked them in a closet for several hours together until they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Lizzy was a shy and down to earth kind of girl, the complete opposite of Happy. She was fuller figured with permanently crooked glasses and a pair of head phones always around her neck. She was very sweet and a good friend of mine. Although she did on occasion look like she wanted to faze into the floor and hide. With her power to go through solid surfaces she sometimes did. While I waited I couldn't help but think of how our vigilante management system worked.

Everyone of the 50 was split into a pair that they chose so that there were 25 pairs in all. These pairs were given a certain spot of New York to run and protect. You see the Light is a city wide organization of over 1000 mutants and 1000 geniuses. But 2000 vigilantes of all walks of life need supervision and that's where we come in. New York was divided into 25 parts and each pair gets one spot to run. It's our job to make sure the 80 or so people in our area are following the rules and are assigned missions and patrols. My partner is Marcus and got one of the ware house districts. It is one of the lower populated areas but the crime rate is scarily high. In the past two years alone we had to kick out three gangs who decided to set up shop and ended one big arms dealing ring that was connected with the Chinese Triad. The people we manage were raised in that area and I trust most of them with my life. Marcus lives there and I used to too before Shield stormed my house. We meet up with then once a month disguised as an A.A. meeting. Those are not uncommon in the area and no one questions who attends since it's anonymous. Usually we just communicate through burner phones that are replaced every meeting. The 50 also meet up once a month to discuss the status of each of the sections and if help is needed or hat our next plan of action is. Right now we had to discuss Shield now that word has spread through the Light of a boss. It would be any day now before Shield finds out. "So Jane what's the plan?" Ace called out and I knew it was my turn speak. I stood up from my seat on an old chair and began. The first thing I did was change to my real appearance.

You see most mutants have the recessive X-gene that gives them their powers. Well I have the dominate gene. Mutants with the recessive gene get powers but it doesn't change their outer appearance. The one's with the dominate do. So not only do I have the telekinesis but the gene affects my appearance as well. It's what gave me my wings but in doing so it changed me so that my real form looks almost completely different from how I choose to look like to every one else. It happened when I was 14 and it took me six months to learn how to switch between the two looks. To look like the Jane that everyone knows I have to actively concentrate slightly on it at all times. I like to be in my real form and am not ashamed of it but regular people still judge me by it anyway. The first time I woke up after my shift I ran to Marcus in a panic. He was totally cool with it and helped me adjust to it and embrace it. The 50 know of course as well as Jenny, Maxine, and their girls. I really did looked like the alter ego I was going to be portraying, Ghost. My brown wavy hair turned a light silver color and became straight. My lightly tanned and freckled skin lost all it's pigment so that it looked pure white like an albino. My dark blue irises eyes seemed to pop as did my dark eyelashes and my red lips. With my white wings I looked like the ghost of an angel.

"Okay this is what I think we need to do..." (Ha, like I would ruin all the story plot.) The meeting lasted an hour and it was all good news. We discussed our course of action and decided that we were not going to act until Shield did. Happy went on a rant on some sonic motorcycles he was developing and the four other mechanical geniuses gave their opinions and advice. The rest of the 50 just wanted to try them out as soon as possible. All I could think was ''Look out New York there would soon be wild teenagers flying through the streets as fast as the speed of sound.''

Once the meeting was over and the many goodbyes were said, Marcus and I were finally leaving. Steve started to beep which means he finally had the culprit. I pulled him out of my pocket and looked at the image there before me. I felt my face flush red with anger and my hands shook because I was gripping Steve so hard. Marcus was at my side instantly looking over my shoulder. "Isn't that the guy from Shield?" He asked and the familiarity of his voice calmed me down. "Yes, that's Alex the inexperienced one." I said in a hiss. "So he was the one at the hospital with us?" He looked disapproving but relived that it wasn't someone dangerous. "I told them no surveillance. I told them there would be consequences. If I wasn't spying on them I would have left the first time they pulled this crap." I said in an still angry voice. "So this means war?" Marcus asked casually but his eyes glinted with something that spoke loudly of violence. He didn't care what the consequences were for attacking Shield. Someone was bothering me and he would stop them. Of course I would do the same for him in an instant. "No my friend," I said deadly calm which was far worse than me shouting. "This means revenge is in order." With those words I turned sharply around and headed down the subway tunnel plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a new chapter. Sorry it's so late and short. It's because I'm also writing another fan fic at the moment. Please review and follow it. It will make my day. Next chapter should be coming out soon. Peace out! - DragonChick65<strong>


End file.
